Alois' family
by mysticdragon2016
Summary: An Alois x Ciel story. It's been three years since both boys became demons, when Alois falls in love with his former rival, and Ciel is very ill, how will he react to it and the changes that will come. Mpreg.
1. Chapter 1

Alois turned the page in his book and sighed contentedly. It had been three years since he's contract with Hannah had been fulfilled, instead of eating the boy's soul however, She gave him life as a demon. The week after the transformation was difficult for Alois. He missed Luca and to a small extent Claude.

Hannah surprised him one afternoon by giving him a second chance at being a big brother. Alois had spent the morning crying in his bed when the door creaked open and a small hand touched his shoulder.

"Brother...please don't cry anymore, I still love you very much." The familiar voice said gently. Alois' head shot up and his eyes widened.

"Luca?' He slid off the bed , kneeling in front of the younger boy.

"Yes your highness." Luca smiled up at him.

"This is just a dream, it can't be real." He thought out loud.

"I'm as real as you are, don't you want me to be with you anymore?" Luca frowned as Alois reached out a shaky hand to touch the boy. When he realized that the figure in front of him was solid and truly there, he had pulled him into a tight hug.

"Of course I want you, I've missed you so much, I just had to be sure. I dreamed so many times about you coming back but i- I love you Luca and I'm so sorry."

"Don't have anything to be sorry for. I love you too and I'm glad Hannah loves us so much that she let us be together." Luca said happily.

"Where is she?" Alois asked as the realization that she wasn't in sight came to him.

"Resting, I don't know exactly how I got here and she says we shouldn't ask so I didn't. " Alois smiled, he had Hannah and Luca, his life was perfect. At least until the day he crossed paths with Ciel Phantomhive once more.

"Can't you do something about this?" Ciel's voice reached Alois' ears one evening as his family was walking in the moonlight.

"I suggest that we find a place for the night, You're going to feel tired until you get used to your new life. This is one of the very few situations when a demon does need to rest or sleep. I can carry you to the next town and -"

"I can walk. Let's just go." Ciel had indeed sounded tired.

"Yes my Lord." Sebastian replied clearly unhappy. Alois stopped to watch, his eyes were fixed on Ciel. A smile crept onto his face.

Ciel was stunning in the moonlit setting, his eyes glowing brilliantly in the night.

"Your highness, we mustn't stop here, you know what would happen if he sees you." Hannah said quietly. Alois wasn't listening, before he could stop himself, the blonde demon was standing in full view of his enemies.

"Ciel?" He called quietly.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Ciel narrowed his eyes but stopped Sebastian from acting.

"Not yet.' He had said.

"I see you're having trouble with your carriage there, we were passing by and my house isn't far. I thought maybe you'd like to stay the night until it can be fix." Ciel stepped forward causing Hannah to try blocking him.

"No, it's alright, Hannah. Whatever Ciel will do, I deserve it for what I've done to him." Alois said calmly.

"After all that,you think I'd stay with you, not if was the only place on earth, Trancy." Ciel suddenly felt fatigued and could no longer stand. He knew nothing else until the following afternoon when he opened his eyes to find himself lying in a large bed with Sebastian beside him and Alois knocking at the open door.

"Can I come in?" He asked.

"Would it matter if I said no?" Ciel replied.

"Not unless you want to send Sebastian after me. I just wanted to see how you're feeling." Alois said honestly.

"shall I get rid of him Master?"

"No. Get started on the carriage." Sebastian was surprised by obeyed the command, leaving Alois alone with Ciel.

"Are you still angry at me about the taking over your body incident?" Ciel glared but sat up shakily.

" no, don't push yourself." Alois sat on the edge of the bed.

"I've felt like this before, you should take it easy now. It'll pass soon and then you're on your way."

"Why are you doing this?"

"Because -" what could Alois say?

"Because what?" Alois looked into Ciel's blue eyes sincerely.

"Because I love you." He said, surprising his guest.

"You're mad, if you think I could ever-"

"I can't expect you to. I'm no stranger to disappointment and one sided love. I know it's funny but I feel differently about you than I did Claude, you make my heart feel funny. Ciel, not in a bad way but I know you can't feel it for me. It's okay."

"You gave me a place to stay for the night, what is it that you want from me in return?"

"Find your happiness somehow, you're beautiful Ciel, and I bet you're more so when you truly smile. Though I would like to see if there's something there if you wouldn't-" Before Ciel could reply, Alois had pressed his lips to his.

Ciel sat in shock and both demon's faces turned red.

"Ciel?"

"What?"

"I know I'm taking a big chance and the answer won't be what I want it to be but...stay here, you and Sebastian for as long as you want." Alois leaned in again, this time he kissed Ciel more passionately, leaning him back onto the pillows and Ciel didn't fight.

It didn't take long for the decision to be made for a trial period. There had been many fights between the two and Luca would run to Hannah. The good times pushed the two together and now they had been a family for nearly a year and a half.

The arrangement hadn't set well with Sebastian and Hannah but the demons did their best to get along as they were ordered.

Alois heard the door to the library open and lifted his head, he had lost his interest in the book.

"What's wrong Love?" He asked as Ciel wandered in, his skin was pale and he was walking slower than usual.

"I'm not feeling well, that's all." He said sitting down on the sofa next to the blonde demon. He sat sideways and leaned against Alois,who wrapped an arm around him.

"Ciel, I think you should ask Sebastian about this, or if its better for you, I'll ask Hannah, but you're worrying me." Alois kissed the top of his head.

"Don't worry,I'll be fine, I just need -"

"The. Only time you want cuddled like this is when you're really upset or something else is really wrong. I know you better than that."

"maybe I just feel like it today."

"You've been ill for a couple days now, does your belly still hurt?"

"Not as bad,but it could be better." Alois lowered his hand and began rubbing Ciel's stomach gently the heat from Alois 'hand always seemed to ease Ciel's pain.

"Just relax now, will you talk to Sebastian or let me ask Hannah how to help you get better?"

"I'm fine it's just a little -" Ciel whimpered as a strong wave of pain hit his abdomen. He grabbed onto the edge of the sofa.

"Ciel!" Alois cried holding him close.

"Hannah!" Alois shouted , he could hear footsteps approaching.

"What is it you're highness, what's the matter?"

"I need you to help me with Ciel, he's in a lot of pain and I don't know what to do."

Hannah knelt down.

"Young master, I think it's a good idea to have one of our doctors examine you, can I take you back to your bed?" Ciel shook his head.

"I don't think I can move right now, Last time I did that -"

"Ciel, how many times has this happened?" Alois asked.

"twice, it just started today." Alois reached down and took Ciel's hand, he was surprised by the strength of Ciel's grip.

"Why didn't you say anything, I would've sat with you."

"Does it really matter?"

"It does to me, I love you very much." The slightly older demon said.

"Hannah, go get a doctor and then tell Sebastian to come here, maybe he can help." Hannah stood up and rushed to her task.


	2. Chapter 2

Alois stood outside the bedroom door with Luca, his attempt to hide his concern from the younger boy wasn't successful.

"Brother, do you think Ciel is okay?" Luca asked.

"Of course he is. Hannah said there aren't many things other than the demon sword that can really hurt us so how can he not be?" Luca shrugged.

"Don't know, he just seemed really ill and you're afraid."

"It's going to be fine Luca, The doctor should be done soon and then we'll know what to do to help Ciel feel better."

"Brother, do you think I hurt him when we were playing in the garden yesterday?" Luca bowed his head.

"No, of course not. You didn't do anything wrong. He's just not feeling well." Alois embraced his brother.

"Will he still want to be our family?"

"Yes Luca, he loves us very much, just like we love him." The older boy offered a forced smile that he hoped would reassure Luca.

"Do you think Sebastian will hate us forever?" Luca glanced at the male demon whose eyes were glowing in anger as he glared at Alois.

"I don't know, but Ciel won't let him hurt us and neither would Hannah. I wouldn't worry about it too much, just try not to go near him a lot.

"Are you two alright over here?" Hannah's soft voice asked.

"We're okay I suppose. It's just difficult waiting for an answer." Alois looked over at the door.

"Your highness, please try to be calm,I understand that this isn't easy for you but I -" She knelt down and hugged Alois close to her.

"You truly love him don't you?" Hannah whispered in his ear.

"I do. I didn't love Claude this way, if I hurt Ciel somehow I don't know -"

"Hush now, It's alright." She soothed.

"He seemed a little different today, there was just something about him that-you don't think he doesn't love me anymore do you?" He asked quietly.

"You noticed it to, such an event is very rare, but I don't think that at all, it's quite the opposite. What you were sensing from him was-" The door opened slowly catching everyone's attention.

"Alois, can you join us please?" The doctor called. Alois looked to Hannah as she released him.

"Go on your highness, the answer awaits you." The blonde demon nodded and walked through the door allowing the doctor to close it behind him. Hannah stroked Luca's hair affectionately.

"Stay right here, I'm going to talk to Sebastian for a moment." She turned to leave bit felt small hands grab her dress.

"You can't, look at him, he'll take you away from us!"

"Fortunately for you,I am still under contract with my master and cannot do the things I would like to do. Hannah will return to you." Sebastian growled. Luca hesitated but let go. Once she was close, Hannah gestured for Sebastian to sit down in one of the chairs she had brought for the boys.

The butler lowered himself into the chair slowly and Hannah sat next to him.

"Did you feel it as well?" She asked.

" I did indeed. That boy is lucky my master cares for him, otherwise I would send him to follow Claude. Little-"

"I'm sorry this causes you distress, But you know they'll need us Sebastian,more now than ever. You best and you know what his reaction will be. I've noticed the way you interact with him, you love Ciel don't you?"

"That's true, just as Luca and Alois are precious to you, he is likewise to me. This is part of the reason for my anger."

"Of course. But we must pull together for them, for our family, let's call it what it is. We must decide to be more relaxed with each other."

"At this moment I can agree to nothing."Sebastian said.

"Fair enough, just keep it in mind." Hannah patted his shoulder and returned to Luca without another word.

Inside the bedroom, Alois approached the bed with the doctor. Ciel was lying on his side in obvious pain.

"Is he okay?" Alois asked, he hated seeing Ciel unwell.

"Come over and sit down so we can talk." The demon doctor instructed. Alois pulled a chair closer to the bed and sat down, he stroked Ciel's hair lovingly with one hand and took the ill boy's hand in his other.

"How are you feeling Love?"

"Not good, it hurts so much." Ciel admitted.

"I'm afraid it gets worse from here." The doctor said.

"What do you mean, what do we do to make this better?"

"Only one of two things can be done now, but before we get into that, I need to tell you what's happening. As you noticed during your...time spent in here together, Ciel has adapted to this relationship and in doing so has-"

"What are you talking about, is it serious, I'm not losing him am I?" Alois was feeling anxious now.

"It's not to be taken lightly, but I suppose I should just come right out and tell you. Ciel is pregnant." Alois stared at the doctor.

"Pregnant?" He asked.

"That's right, there's going to be a baby." For a moment, Alois felt happy and was about to express his feeling of joy when the realization hit him that Ciel was in terrible pain.

"Are you okay Ciel, I'm- I don't know what to say." He said timidly.

"Then just listen." The doctor told him.

"This is only the beginning, the initial symptom of pregnancy in demons is stomach pain, it's always worse for males because they aren't naturally made for childbirth. The pains last for the first few days and then get a little easier to deal with until later months. After that it's worse than he feels now. You can decide to end the pregnancy right now, it's the popular choice among demons and he would require strict bed rest for several days, I can give him something for pain and he'll need to to take it easy for about a week after that." Alois was torn,how could he ask Ciel to go through this pain?"

"What now," Ciel asked."Do you want this?" Alois kissed his head.

"I'd love to have a child, especially with you Ciel, but as much as I want a family, I won't ask you for this. I can't let you go through all that for me. I love you too much. If you're going to be in this much pain, I just can't put you through it. This choice has to be yours, but whatever you choose, I'll always love you."

"Even if I didn't have the baby, you would love me just the same?"

"Always. You promised never to leave me, you love Luca just as much as I do and that's enough." Alois smiled sadly.

" you really have changed Alois. You want this baby,but you put me first, you've really shown me a different side of yourself." Ciel tightened his grip on Alois' hand as another sharp pain hit him.

"Ciel, I'm so sorry."

"Do you want some time to think about it, it's a big decision and I can't expect you to make it in one day,though there are a few things to know if you continue to let it grow."

"No, I already made my choice." Ciel said. Alois could feel his heart breaking.

"What will you do Ciel?" The doctor inquired.

"I'm going to have the baby."

"You what?" Alois couldn't believe what he heard.

"You're going to be a father Alois, as difficult as it's going to be for me, I know how important have family around is for you and I can't expect you to lose anymore than you already have. I love you that much."

"You really want to have my baby?" Ciel gave him a small smile.

"yes." Tears of joy fell from Alois' light blue eyes. He leaned forward and kissed Ciel, wanting the younger demon to feel how much he was loved.

"then there's a few more that you should know before I go."

"What else is there?" Alois asked.

"Females who become pregnant will in later months have swollen bellies and you can tell there is a baby growing within them, a male will not. Though the child will be growing, you won't visibly see it. His stomach is going to be very tender during the pregnancy and for a while afterwards. This means that if you touch his abdomen, you need to be very gentle, keep him in bed the next few days, after that Ciel, you should take rest when you need it and even on days you feel that you don't, you need to have a lie down for a minimum of one hour a day. No heavy lifting and he's going to need some extra care from you Alois.

"I'll do anything for my Ciel and our baby." Ciel whimpered softly. Alois kissed his lips and slipped his hand under the cover and rubbed his love's aching stomach.

"Don't worry Ciel, I'm not going to leave you,not ever. I'll stay right beside you, I'll take care of you..both of you. I love you so much."

"I know you're going to be here, I really need you to be. I love you too." He closed his eyes, He was comforted by Alois rubbing his belly, the slightly older demon seemed to notice.

"That's it Love, rest. I'll keep doing this until you want me to stop." He promised and soon Ciel fell into a peaceful sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Alois smiled at Ciel who slept peacefully in his arms, the doctor had explained that Ciel would need sleep while their child was growing within him. He knew Ciel wouldn't sleep long, the pain would return and wake him.

After the doctor left, Alois had made the decision to allow Ciel time to rest before inviting everyone in for the announcement. He had to do whatever was best for his family, though the thought of having a child gave the blonde demon's heart wings, it also frightened him. He worried that he wouldn't be good enough, that because he was also very young, he wouldn't know what to do, perhaps he was still too childish to be a good father.

Alois began to stroke his loved one's hair affectionately.

"I'll take care of you,you'll never have to worry about anything and I'm so happy that you're going to have a baby, it's a bit scary though isn't it, all those doubts and such. But we'll manage, because we love each other and we'll love the baby too. You're going to be a great mother." Ciel began to moan painfully.

"Shh, I'm right here Love, I've got you." He whispered placing a hand on Ciel's belly, he rubbed it lovingly.

It really hurts." Ciel fretted.

"I know Love, I know. I'm sorry, just think about how happy we'll be when this is over and our little one is here. Won't it be nice to-"

"It would be nice if the pain would stop."

"The doctor said it would get a little bit better soon." Alois reminded him.

"That's not helping." Alois sighed heavily.

"It's still very early, Ciel, I need you to tell me what you want. I promised you I love you no matter what,and I will. Do you want it out?" Ciel didn't reply.

"Ciel, if you don't want to do this, I'll send Hannah back to get the doctor for you. You just have to tell me." He tried to keep the sadness out of his voice.

"N-No. I told you I'd do it, it just-"

Alois kissed his head and gently moved him closer.

"Ciel, I love you so much. Tell me what you need me to do for you."

"Just lie here with me, that's all you can do." Alois would continue to rub Ciel's stomach for several more minutes before he was calm enough for visitors.

"I'm sorry Alois,I don't usually-"

"You're pregnant, you're allowed to have times like this,it's alright. Do you feel better?" Ciel nodded.

"A little bit."

"Do you think you want to tell them now?"

"Might as well, they're going to find out sooner or later."

"Alright, You lie still and I'll bring everyone in." Alois kissed Ciel before sliding off their bed and walking to the door.

He pushed the door open.

"Can you all come in here, Ciel and I have something very important to talk to you all about." He said quietly.

"Is he okay Brother, will he get better?" Alois smiled at his brother.

"Come in and we'll answer all your questions,I promise." Luca nodded

The group followed Alois to the bed where Ciel was now sitting up."

"Ciel!" Luca cried running to his bedside.

"Luca, be very easy with him." Alois called after his little brother.

"He's fine." Ciel replied, rubbing Luca's hair.

"Did the doctor make you better?" Sebastian glanced at Hannah.

"I know you already suspect something Sebastian, so say what you're thinking and get it over with." The butler sighed and walked to his master's side. He propped the pillows up against the headboard and helped Ciel lean back.

"Honestly my Lord?

"Yes. I'll hear about it at some point so just get it out of your system."

"Very well. I think it was absolutely irresponsible of you two, you're far too young for this kind of situation and if you had to be together, you should have been more careful. You should have said no." Sebastian chastised.

"is that all then?"

"Not hardly but if I say much more I'm afraid I'm going to let it slip."

"Hannah, if you want to say something, this is your chance, you won't be in trouble." Alois promised.

"I must agree that it's not a responsible decision that was made and I am disappointed that you would do this without thinking it through."

""I don't understand, what happened?' Luca asked as Alois lifted him off the floor to sit on the bed with Ciel and himself.

"Luca, you know that Ciel and I love you very much don't you?"

"Of course."

"Good. We want you to know that you're always going to be special to us and we'll always love you just the same no matter what. You're always going to be my little brother. I'm saying this to you right now because I don't want you to think that we don't love you."

"Why would I think that?"

"Hopefully you won't, but Ciel is pregnant and I -"

"What's that?" Luca tilted his head slightly to the side.

"It means that he's going to have a baby, my baby."

"A baby?"

"Yes." Alois confirmed.

"Y-You would rather have a baby than-"

"You're still going to be here, it just means that you're going to have another person to play with." Ciel explained.

"I can play with it, really?"

"When it's big enough."Alois smiled.

"And you really will still love me just like always?"

"No one can replace you Luca, don't worry."

"Then that's great!" The younger boy hugged his older brother and then Ciel.

"Ciel, brother, can I ask you something?"

"Anything you want." The blonde demon said.

"Can you please have a little boy?"

"We can't control that, but maybe we will."

"How do you get a baby, can I have one too?"

"No. Our baby lives inside Ciel right now, until it's big enough to be born."

"That doesn't sound very nice." Luca crossed his arms over his chest. Ciel noticed Sebastian's expression of unhappiness, he knew the demon was hungry and he had nothing left to give him for his services. There was just one thing he could offer.

"Sebastian." He called.

"Yes my lord?"

"I need to talk to you..alone."

"Certainly, when you're ready." Ciel touched Alois hand getting the older boy's attention.

"Can you give me a few minutes with Sebastian, you can come back when we've finished talking."

"Sure, come on Luca, let's go see if there's anything interesting in the kitchen, Hannah,come help us look."

"Right away your highness." The maid said softly, she followed the boys From the room, leaving Ciel with Sebastian.

"What do you need master?" Sebastian asked standing by the bed. Ciel rested a hand on his stomach.

"I haven't been fair to you. You kept your part of the contract and in return I've given you nothing but unhappiness and hunger. I can't give you what I don't have. All I can do is let you out of the contract."

"Master -"

"This baby... It's not only going to change things but it means I have to learn how to rely on myself and trust its father to care for us. You have to eat and I'm not giving you that chance right now, I'm sorry." Sebastian knelt down beside the bed.

"It's true that I'm unhappy,but the reason for it is that I couldn't protect you from this life. You were forced into existing as a demon and I did nothing to help you. I despise Alois Trancy for all he's done and I despise myself. You see young master, As Hannah loves Alois and Luca, I love you. You have greatly softened my heart and this is why I would like to offer you and your child my services for no other price than allowing me to be with you and look after you. You will need all the assistance you can get when you have the baby, yes you must learn to lean on Alois now, but it may be easier for you to another set of hands to help you while you're recovering from the birth. With or without the contract between us." Ciel smiled.

"All that aside young master, you can barely dress yourself, how could I possibly leave?"

"But you are hungry, what can I give?"

"Permission to find something to eat. It's true that I prefer a certain type, but I can get by." Sebastian's stomach growled loudly.

"Pardon me, I suppose I am a bit-"

"Sebastian, go eat." Ciel said.

"Is that an order my lord?"

"It is." Sebastian stood up, he put his hand over his heart and bowed his head.

"As you wish. I will return as soon as possible, please rest."

"Sebastian?"

"yes?"

"Did you know...about the baby earlier?"

"I suspected it as you said, but I wasn't certain. Should you need anything, please contact me." Ciel nodded and laid back down. He was exhausted and soon fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

"Are you still feeling alright?"Alois asked embracing Ciel.

"Starting to feel exhausted again. It doesn't hurt as much at the moment."

"Does it help you to be able to get out of bed now?"

"No. I hated being stuck in bed but all I want now is to be in it. I shouldn't be so bloody tired." Ciel rested his head against Alois' chest, his hand gripping the older boy's purple jacket. Alois held him tighter.

"Having a baby growing inside your body is a hard thing to get through. Of course you're going to be exhausted. Let's get you in bed." Ciel shook his head

"Luca's waiting for you in the garden, go on. Sebastian can walk with me."

"He'll understand, He loves you."

"I love both of you, that's why you should go, Luca's your brother, he needs you."

"But you're-"

"I'm fine, Sebastian knows what to do."Ciel assured him.'

"I know he does, I just want to be sure you're okay. You're important to me. I love you."

"You worry too much. Everything's going to be fine." Alois remained still, he didn't want to let go of Ciel.

"Where is Sebastian?" Alois asked concerned for Ciel.

"He's around."

"So you'll have to wait for him?"

"only a few minutes, it's-I'll sit down until he gets back." Alois knew what he had to do, he turned to the door leading to the garden where Luca now stood watching the older demons.

"Luca, You'll have to give me a few more minutes, I'll be out after I make sure Ciel gets into bed."

"Is he okay. can I help?" Luca made his way over to them, he wrapped one arm around each of them. Alois and Ciel returned the hug.

"I'm just tired, You two should go out and play before it gets too late."

"You're using me to stand up and you want me to leave you like this, I don't think so. Luca, you can get him some more pillows and his favorite book if you like." Luca bowed.

"Yes your highness," he said with a smile and rushed off to gather the supplies. Alois walked Ciel back to the room, allowing the younger demon to lean on him.

Once Ciel was under the covers, Alois lowered himself onto the bed, taking Ciel's hand and stroking his hair affectionately.

"It's sort of strange isn't it, how we used to hate each other so much and now everything's changed for the better. Hannah gave me a second chance with Luca, she's become more of mother to us than my maid. I've got you, I'll never forget that day, you were standing near the door getting ready to leave,I asked you to think about staying. The few days you spent here when you needed to rest, i'd asked you but it took you a while to think about it, I can understand why. When you said yes I was so happy, I don't even miss Claude anymore. Sometimes I wonder why I ever did." Alois smiled, "You were quick to lay down the rules though when we were all sitting down talking about it."

"I had to didn't I, You needed to understand what I expected from you. I don't think this arrangement would've worked if I hadn't." Ciel replied.

"Do you remember when I told Hannah I was sharing her with you, do you remember what you said?"

"I told you that if you were thinking that I was going to give Sebastian the same order, it wasn't going to happen, he's my butler and I don't share."

"And you really didn't. The truth is, I never expected you to. I shared Hannah because I wanted you to know that you're part of our family. I know Sebastian is important to you. It means a lot to me that you understand how much I love Luca and you make sure he knows you'll never try to take me from him, he was so afraid of that at first. You're really good with him, he loves you." Alois said.

"I've got the pillows and the book!" Luca announced entering the room. Alois laughed softly, his little brother was barely visible from behind the objects. The blonde demon slid off the bed and walked over to Luca, taking the pillows in his arms.

"Did I bring enough, I can get more.?"

"This is perfect, thank you Luca." Ciel assured him. Luca climbed up next to Ciel and sat down.

"Are you feeling better yet?" he asked curiously.

"Not yet, soon I hope." Ciel replied.

"Luca, Ciel should rest now, let's not-"

"He's fine." Ciel told him, Alois' smile widened. He joined the bed.

"Ciel, can you read us a story since you're already sleepy?"

"Luca, he needs to rest, I told you he's-"

"I'll read a short one, then you can go play with your brother."

"Ciel, you don't have to-"

"You're doing it again, stop worrying so much. I'll be fine." Ciel said opening the book. Just down the hall, Hannah and Sebastian began their chores, in silence at first, until Hannah turned to the butler and spoke the first words.

"I'm grateful to you for your help with this." she said.

"If my Master is going to be staying here, it's my duty to make sure the manor is in top condition, especially in his current condition." He replied.

"You must truly love him, to offer to care for both your master and the child." She commented.

"As you've become fond of Alois and Luca, I have come to love my young master...though I may not agree with his choices in the slightest."

"You're referring to his love for my boys. I understand you being unhappy." She smiled faintly.

"I'm surprised a demon of your position chose him in the first place."

"Even those of us with royal blood must eat, we learn as you do, and once in a great while, a human comes along that turns our entire life around, teaches us empathy, to love, in your case, you found Luca who then showed you love for his brother. Ciel taught me by showing me just how much care he needed, the events of his life have caused me to think differently of him, I developed a strong desire to protect him, the child will be part of him and so I cannot feel anything but the same love I hold for Ciel."Hannah shook her head.

"What sort of demons are we, loving our masters so much?"

"Whatever we are now, it's enough for me as long as Ciel and his child are looked after."

"We've both gone a bit soft, once proud demons, brought to our knees by humans, I never thought I could find such happiness in caring for someone." She said thoughtfully.

"Nor did I. I can't say I regret all of this. I'm not at all pleased with the choices he's made but all I can do now is be here and hope he realizes his mistake." Sebastian finished his task, turned and disappeared from Hannah's view.


	5. Chapter 5

"The doctor should be here soon. He said to rest in bed until he arrives, are you alright?" Alois asked straightening the covers around Ciel.

"I think so. He's only coming to make sure everything's fine, don't-"

"I hate it when you tell me not to worry about you. I'm going to worry, I love you, how can I not, it's impossible. You've been feeling so ill and I just want you to be okay."

"I know, I keep telling you I'll be fine. You're being over protective." Ciel said with slight irritation.

"I can't help it. I'm nervous and-"

"How do you think I feel, I'm the one carrying the child, your job right now is nothing compared to mine and what I'll be going through." Alois sighed, looking away.

"You're right, I'm sorry, I'm being selfish. I'm trying to be better than I used to be, not just for our baby but for you. I was so awful and I don't want to go back to that. I want our family to be happy. I want you to be happy." Alois said gently stroking Ciel's hair.

"You are doing better. You let me choose what to do without much fuss, you've been taking care of me, I know I've been irritable lately, I'm sorry, it's just really – there's a lot going on right now and I'm trying stop being so mean." Alois leaned forward, kissing Ciel lovingly before resting his forehead against the younger demon's.

"You're allowed to be, it's part of being a mother, Love." the blonde boy said softly. "Thank you."

"For what?" Ciel asked.

"Everything. Helping me change, being here when I need you, being good with Luca, our family, absolutely everything. I know none of this is easy for you. I want you to know that I'm going to keep trying make myself better. I'll do everything I possibly can to take care of you and the baby. I promise you that I won't ever let him or her go through what I did,I'll protect our child...and you. You'll never have to worry about anything. I still feel terrible about all the things I've done to you."

"We talked about all that ages ago, we have to move forward now, we both acted terribly. It's over now." Hannah sudden;y appeared in the doorway.

"The healer has arrived masters." She said softly. Alois sighed.

"Send him in then. I don't know why I can't stay here during the visit, I always worry.."

'

"It's always been that way your highness, but you can stand by the door in the hall. The young Master will be alright." Alois hesitated before kissing Ciel once more.

"I'll be right outside if you need anything Love." He said standing up.

"Hannah's right, I'll be okay." Alois nodded, following Hannah into the hall and allowing the doctor to enter and begin the examination.

Just outside the door, Sebastian and Luca had joined them. The blonde demon sat next to the closed door.

"Is Ciel ill brother?" Luca asked moving closer to the older boy.

"He's just making sure the baby's okay. He's fine." Alois assured him, placing an arm around his brother. Sebastian remained silent.

"I hope the doctor's done soon. Maybe Ciel will play with us outside." Luca said hopefully.

"No. He's been doing a lot lately and he needs time to rest. I'll play if you want to but Ciel needs a break." Alois told him.

"My young Master will do as he pleases, he knows what he can handle and you need to trust him as both your loved one and mother of your child. You are in no position to make such statements." Sebastian said at last. "His judgment is what matters in regard to the unborn child."

"I only want the best for him. I know you do too, so I can't blame you for feeling so protective of him...I'm glad he still has you." Alois said softly.

"He and the child will always have me. Know this, I despise you, all you have done, My master may have forgiven you however, I cannot. Should you step out of line, look at him in a way that I don't like and you will pay for your mistake with your life, Hannah is no match for me. Do not for one moment think I will tolerate your behavior."

"I know you won't. I'm grateful to you for it. Ciel should have as many people that love him around as possible. I don't ever want him to feel alone. Thank you Sebastian, for loving him so much, He's important to both of us and I know no matter what, he'll be taken care of" Alois said with a small smile.

"Was that truly necessary?" Hannah asked.

"Yes. That little annoyance of yours needs to know where he stands. He is nothing to me and I have no problem reminding him of his place."

"You just come right out with it don't you, You'll never let me forget that I'll never be good enough for him." Alois looked away from the demon butler.

"You never, ever will be. Had the decision been left to me, we would not have remained here and you certainly would never have put your hands on my master."

"Stop this, I can't allow you to treat my boys this way." Hannah said sternly.

"It's alright Hannah, He's right. I'm not good enough really. I haven't shown Sebastian much to change his mind. I might not be good enough now, but I'll keep trying to get better. I'll be the best I can be. Even now, there are times that I'm still a brat and I still do really selfish things. I need to stop for Ciel and our baby if I want to keep my family together. I need to learn to grow up. Sebastian, what can I do to make you see that I can be-"

"Absolutely nothing. Jim Macken, you are an absolute nightmare." The butler said. The group remained silent until finally the door opened and Alois was called inside. The blonde demon made his way to Ciel, The slightly younger boy lay in bed on his side, clearly in pain.

"what's wrong love?" Alois asked, stroking Ciel's hair.

"It's nothing to worry about, during the examination, I have to apply a small amount of pressure to his stomach to make sure the baby was alright, if you recall, you were told that there would be tenderness, he'll be alright. The baby seems healthy from what I can tell at this point. He's been telling me that he's been exhausted quite frequently, I want to make you aware that it's normal at this stage at around four months, it will decrease and once again he will want more sleep in the weeks before the birth. Don't be alarmed." Alois nodded feeling relieved that his family was alright.

"I want to make sure you understand what to expect from now until I visit again, he may, or may not have nausea and vomiting, it's very common in pregnancies for both male and female. Keep stress levels to a bare minimum as much as possible, too much isn't good for either of them and can cause Ciel to become ill, that will be from now until he's recovered from the delivery. Later when the baby starts to move around and kick, it will feel Ciel's frustration and react the only way it can. The tenderness will become a problem if that happens. He may have days that he feels fine, if that happens, let him take part in certain activities but nothing strenuous. He's told me that you've been doing very well and you've been attentive when he needs you, keep it up. Many changes will happen in these first three to four months, it's going to be very difficult and he'll have changes in his moods usually anger or sadness is most often seen. Other than that, unless you have any questions, I'll see you in the next two weeks. "

"I do have a question actually," Alois said, his attention still on Ciel.

"Go on then, ask what you like." the doctor replied.

"How do I make this easy for him, He's been hurting so much. Gentle rubbing helps sometimes but when you press on him, well, it's obvious to me that he's in pain. I want him to feel alright, what can I do, I don't want to hurt him." The healer smiled.

"I've never seen such love in all my years. Perhaps it is because you were not born a demon, but whatever the reason may be, if you just rest your hand on his belly, the heat from your hand will relax the stomach muscles that I've agitated with the examination."

"Thank you." Alois said.

"if you think of anything else, contact me anytime."Alois . When the doctor had gone, Alois sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Did you really tell him all that about me?"

"I did. It's true, you've been taking care of me, you've been over protective, but you're doing alright."

"Do you think we'll have a son or daughter?"The blonde demon asked.

"I don't know, I don't much care as long as it's healthy." Ciel replied.

"Hey, Ciel, can I talk to you about something?"

"I suppose so."Ciel shifted himself on the bed carefully to sit up. Alois noticed the pain in his eyes as he did so.

"I know that it'll still be a while until the baby comes, but I've been thinking and I wanted to talk to you about the last name we'll give our child."

"Alright, what were you thinking of?"

"Well, I like the name I was given better than my real one, but it's the old man's name. The things he did-I don't think it's right to give our little one a name like that. We should think about using either my real last name or yours. I want more for our little one."

"we have time to talk about it. I'm not sure mine's a great choice either after everything that's happened surrounding my family." Ciel turned from Alois trying to hide the sudden sharp pain that traveled through his body.

Alois moved closer, pulling him into a gentle hug.

"Don't hide this from me, You've been trying but I don't want you to feel like you're doing this on your own, I'm right here. It might be inside your body but that doesn't mean I can't -"

"Is everything alright?" Sebastian asked peering into the room, his red eyes glaring at Alois.

"It's fine." Ciel replied.

"Both you and the child-"

"We're alright Sebastian, can you bring me a couple more pillows?" Sebastian bowed his head.

"Certainly my lord, I will return shortly." The butler said disappearing from view.

"What was that about?" Ciel asked, Alois sighed.

"We had a bit of an argument out in the hall. You've been doing a lot and with you being pregnant and not feeling well, when Luca asked if you'd play today, I told him no because I wanted you to rest. I just want the two of you to be healthy and Sebastian said that you'll do as you like.. this and that, how I'm not good enough for you and I'm such a nightmare." Ciel placed his palm on Alois's cheek.

"I know you want that, but you also need to know that being pregnant doesn't mean I always need to be in bed, the doctor didn't say I had to stay here the whole time, just when I feel I need to, resting is more than lying in bed, I could sit down in other rooms too., you mean well but I don't like being confined. I need you to trust me to know when I can and can't do something, I won't do anything to harm our child"

"Of course not, but I don't want you hurt either." tears filled Alois' bright blue eyes.

"We're not human anymore, it's going to take a lot -"

"I do trust you. You're in pain now though aren't you, it must be a lot."

"I'll be fine." Alois nodded.

"I know you will, you're a lot stronger than me, I couldn't handle something like this. I want to make this as easy as possible for you."

"You are, there's not much to be done though, I just have to get through it."

" I'd like to sit out in the garden later if you'd like to join me." Alois invited.

"If I feel better, I'd like that." Alois leaned in, kissing Ciel softly.

"Go on now, I'll join you shortly." Ciel said after they parted. The blonde demon nodded.

"If you're sure." He said.

"Sebastian's going to be back soon, if there was an argument, it's best to give him some space."

"I love you Ciel."

"I love you too."

"If you need anything-"

"I'll let wither you or Sebastian know." Ciel promised as Alois made his way into the hall. He stopped in front of his maid.

"Hannah?" He called softly.

"Yes your highness, what is it?" She answered lovingly.

"Can- can we talk about something...in the other room?" Hannah noticed the concerned look in his eyes and stood up, guiding Alois into the room, she couldn't help but wonder what was burdening his heart but she knew that whatever it was, she would do everything she could to make it right.


	6. Chapter 6

"What is it your highness, is everything alright?" Hannah asked as Alois lowered himself into a chair.

"I don't know what to do."the younger demon said sadly.

"what do you mean?" the maid replied standing before him. Alois sighed.

"I don't think I'll be good enough, what if I'm not a good father, what I Ciel ends up hating me and leaves then I-" Hannah moved closer, embracing the boy.

"You must slow down so that I can understand and help you. One thing at a time."

"I love Ciel so much and I want our baby. I know that much, but what if I can't be a good father, I still argue with Ciel over stupid things, do you remember about a week before he got pregnant, he was listening to music and I hated that song so I took the record and smashed it, then he got upset and I screamed back and-"

"But the one thing you didn't do your highness, that you would have before was raise your hand to him. Yes it caused quite an argument but you didn't strike him. That surely is an improvement. "

"Of course I didn't. I was upset but I didn't want to hurt him, I love him. I wouldn't ever hurt him, he's important to me."

"Exactly right, you've grown a bit since you were human, I'm very proud." She said holding him close.

"And what if I do something wrong, Sebastian said-"

"It doesn't matter what Sebastian and I think really, it's your relationship and you both know what you want from it. Believe it or not, you and the young master are guiding each other. He will have certain instincts and you will pick up on that and in that way he will show you what you need to do. Most of it will come from your own heart. If you love the child-"

"But I still get jealous sometimes when Luca asks Ciel to play and not me or when they read together, what if I can't handle being as grown as I need to be for my family?" he sobbed.

"I tried to be responsible and-"

"Hush now, you're nervous, I've been around a very long time and I've seen more than a couple fathers who become nervous when a baby is on the way. This tells me that you;re off to a fairly good start, yes there are things to be worked on and it won't change over night. You are still very young and some of the feeling you have are due to your past. You must learn to look past what has been and find your way to the future. You will be responsible for another life soon, it's vital that you do the best you can to work with each other and grow. That's not to say that you can't be playful now and then, there will still be room for certain things." Hannah explained.

"I want so much to be a good father and to always show Ciel my love, but sometimes that seems like a problem. Ciel hates it when I fuss over him but I just want to do what's best for him. He gets angry sometimes."

"Some of that is because he's pregnant. You see, when you have a baby growing inside you, it can be stressful and it can also cause your emotions to change rapidly. I know you want to be there for him, I think you'll be a wonderful father, for a little while though, maybe try asking him what he needs from you." Alois nodded.

"you know a lot about this." He commented. Hannah released him.

"I know some things."she said sadly.

"Hannah?"

"Yes?" Alois looked away.

"When I was human, it was kind of important for you to be...married when you have a baby, do demons think that way too, I didn't really understand why that was."

"There are those of us who like the idea of being with one demon for eternity, it isn't required I know many some who have little ones and are not officially joined together, our society is very different. Essentially, it's a contract of a different kind."

"If I wanted to ask Ciel-"

"I wouldn't advise that, for your own safety."

"What do you mean?"

"the proper thing to do in a situation like this- you see, as I have become more of a parent to you and Luca, Sebastian has come to love Ciel in the same way."

"Alright, why would that be a problem, I'm glad Sebastian's with him, he should have someone to care for him like that." Alois told her, clearly not understanding the message.

"The proper, respectful thing to do is...to ask Sebastian for permission before asking the young master."

Alois bowed his head.

"That is a problem then, what should I do?" Hannah rested a hand on his shoulder.

"Raise your child with the young master and be content. You can still be together and happy. There's no need to anger Sebastian further. Also, I somehow you got him to agree, you couldn't form the union until after the baby is born. There is a very real possibility it would harm them both." Alois stared at her in shock.

"By getting married?"

"Any contract you create requires a sacrifice even a union of love."

"I don't want to hurt them, and Sebastian's not going to let me have a union was is, with him. I want Ciel to always stay with me, if we don't how can I be sure he will?"Hannah sighed.

"Nothing is ever a guarantee, even with the union, it's a difficult process to undo but even that doesn't mean he'll stay forever. If that is really what you want, treat him with kindness and always give him the love in your heart that you hold for him. Show him just how much you want this family as long as you give him reason to stay I believe he will." Alois hugged her.

"Thank you Hannah." He said before releasing her and going off to find Ciel.

He found the slightly younger demon in the garden playing with Luca.

"My brother really loves you Ciel. I know he's happy to have a baby with you but he doesn't like it when the baby hurts your tummy." Luca said passing the ball to Ciel.

"I love him too, and I know he doesn't like it. Sometimes you just have to deal with pain and keep going, eventually it goes away." the former earl said throwing it back.

"You must really love Brother if you let a baby live in your tummy in the first place, it doesn't sound very nice."

"It doesn't feel nice either but when you love someone, you do things like this I suppose. " Alois smiled but stood behind the quietly hoping to hear more. Luca took hold of the ball and moved closer to his friend.

"Can I talk to you about something?" He asked as they both lowered themselves into the chairs.

"anything you want." Ciel replied.

"Brother's very special to me, he always takes care of me and loves me very much. He was so happy when Hannah said we could be a family. Then you and Sebastian came to stay with us and he was even happier. Sometimes he's afraid of you going away, like when you yell at each other, sometimes he cries after you walk away, even more when you go outside because he doesn't think you want to come back.

He's been hurt so much and- and I really like you, Ciel, you're important to both of us and- please don't hurt brother. He would never be happy again if you did." Luca sniffled as tears fell on the ball.

Alois was touched by his brother's plea, he watched, tears forming in his own eyes as Ciel reached out and embraced the boy he had come to think of as his own younger brother.

"Luca, there's going to be times that we're not going to agree with each other and we're going to yell sometimes. When I go outside, it's so I can have some time to myself, it doesn't mean I'm leaving forever. It doesn't mean that I love either of you any less. I'll stay here as long as your brother doesn't do anything to hurt me or the baby. If that doesn't happen we can probably work through our problem."Luca smiled.

"Our family can stay together forever?"

"I hope so the baby's going to need its uncle Luca to play with." Luca tightened his grip slightly on Ciel.

"I'm glad you and brother are having a baby, I hope it's a boy, then we could play outside." Ciel looked at the boy with confusion.

"Girls can't play outside?" He asked.

"No. They're afraid to get dirty."

"I see. I don't think all girls are, do you Alois?" He asked catching the blonde demon off guard.

"How long have you know I was here?" He moved closer, kissing Ciel lightly.

"when you came out I knew you were there, you looked like you were trying to hide for some reason so I didn't say anything."

"Brother, did you hear us, Ciel said He'll stay and he loves you even when you fight!" Luca cried excitedly.

"Yeah, I heard. I love you both so much."

"We love you too, do you want to play ball with us, we're being very careful because of the baby in Ciel's tummy. I don't want to hurt it."

"Thank you for thinking of the baby Luca, that was a nice thing to do." Alois praised.

"I want to help take care of it, I'm its Uncle and I already love it/"

"Good. Alright Luca, let's go play."


	7. Chapter 7

Alois sighed heavily as he stood outside the bathroom door. Ciel was currently suffering from morning sickness and it hurt Alois that he could be of so little comfort.

"Are you alright Love?" He called when the sounds of retching stopped.

"I will be eventually." the weak reply came from the other side of the door. He could hear the sound of the water running briefly before it was turned off. He waited but Ciel didn't come out.

"Ciel, is everything okay?" he called again.

"I just need a few minutes, I'll be out shortly The blonde demon didn't care for the response , feeling more than a little concerned.

"Did you lock the door?" He placed his hand on the door handle.

"No, but you don't have to-"

"I'm coming in there, are you away from the door?"

"Alois, I'm fine, you don't need to-" Before Ciel could finish, Alois had entered, closing the door behind him. He found Ciel siting on the floor, his head leaning against the wall with his back to the door and his arms around his stomach. Alois walked over and slid down next to him.

"I told you didn't have to come in here." Ciel said quietly.

"I know you did, but you know better. Are you feeling any better?"Ciel didn't offer a reply

"I really need you to talk to me,I want to help you but you have to let me know what you need." the older boy said softly, resisting the urge to stroke Ciel's dark hair.

"I need a minute I'll get up when I'm ready."

"Do you want me to get Sebastian for you?"

"He's not here, I sent him out this morning."

"I can't imagine you're comfortable like that with your head on the wall."Alois said sympathetically.

"I'm not, but I can't get up at the moment, I'm feeling off." Alois stood up making his way over to the sink where Hannah had placed a clean stack of towels and wash cloths earlier. He picked up one of the cloths and placed it under the cool running water, he squeezed out the extra water and folded it before returning to Ciel and sitting down again.

"Come here." He said softly, taking the younger demon by the shoulders, leaning him back in his arms.

"What are you doing?" Ciel asked as the cloth was gently placed on his head.

"Just lie back and rest now Love." Alois held Ciel close in his arms. "When you're up to it, we'll get you to bed. Until then, I'll stay right here."

Ciel closed his eyes, he found that lately, he enjoyed being held and Alois would be lying if he said that holding him wasn't one of his favorite activities. He could hold him forever and not want to let go. Several minutes later, the dark haired boy decided to attempt the trip to bed. Alois stood up, pulling Ciel with him. The boy swayed slightly, leaning into Alois for support.

"I've got you Love. It's alright." the blonde demon led him through the long hallway toward their room.

"Brother, is Ciel okay?" Luca asked peering out of his bedroom.

"He's fine, he just doesn't feel well."

"Can I do something to help too?" Alois thought for a moment.

"If you like, you can run ahead of us and fix his pillows, make sure he'll be comfortable in there."

"Yes, your highness." Luca said dashing in front of them to complete his task.

"Feeling any better?" Ciel shook his head, When they arrived, Alois helped Ciel into bed .

"Good job with the pillows Luca." He praised covering Ciel with a blanket. Alois kissed the younger demon's forehead.

"I know what you're going to tell me, but I'm going to say it anyway and it doesn't make any difference at all that you disagree. You really are beautiful." Ciel shook his head.

"I know what you're trying to do and that's really nice, but it's not true."

"Of course it's true, it's always been true."

"I'll never understand how you can say that after I've just spent the last five or so minutes being ill. I'm a bloody mess."Ciel shifted in bed to make himself more comfortable.

"I told you it doesn't matter that you disagree, it's just a fact, you're beautiful whether you believe it or not. I see you everyday, I know you are."

"You're lying. I feel bloody awful and I probably-I am a mess, you're just trying to make me feel better."

"Would it make you happy if we compromised?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Well, I said you're beautiful and you won't listen, you think you're a mess so you could be a beautiful mess, problem solved." Ciel smiled.

"I hate you sometimes."Alois took his hand.

"That's okay Love, because I still love you and I always will no matter what."

"Do you really hate him, Ciel?" Luca asked bowing his head.

"No, I say that sometimes but I don't."

"You should rest now, try to feel better. Is there anything you need?" Ciel squeezed Alois' hand.

"Stay for a while?" He requested softly.

"As long as you want me to."

"Could you...just hold me for a bit?" Alois kissed his hand before climbing up onto his side of the bed and lying on his side. He reached out to Ciel, pulling him into his arms.

"come on Love, I've got you, rest now."Ciel cuddled into Alois, Luca made himself comfortable behind his brother.

"Luca, you don't have to-"

"Ciel needs you, it's okay. He needs cuddles to feel better. I want to be with you too. You will make him feel better won't you brother?"

"I'll try. Thank you for being so understanding."Alois replied.

"Can we read and play later?"

"You'll have him back shortly, I just need a few minutes and I'll probably fall asleep."Ciel yawned.

"I don't mind sharing, I know you need him too." Ciel was feeling slightly guilty now, since he had gotten pregnant, he had been needing Alois' attention more than usual. He allowed Alois to hold him for just a short time before moving away slightly.

"Are you okay?" the older demon asked.

"Fine, just tired, you should go spend some time with your brother, he's been waiting patiently."

"You're sure, I mean if you start feeling ill again-"

"This is what I need from you right now." Alois nodded.

"Let me know if you need me, Hannah should be around so she can get me."

"I will." Alois sat up and slid off the bed.

"Come on Luca, let's go play." He invited. The younger boy jumped off the bed and rushed to his brother.

"Can we go outside and play racing and throw the ball?"He asked hopefully.

"I don't think-"

"Yes, go have fun." Ciel interrupted.

"Thank you Ciel." Luca grabbed his brother's hand and rushed from the room, leaving Ciel to rest quietly.

Alois and Luca made their way to the garden.

"Let's play hide and seek, or we can play whatever you want."Luca said.

"I'll play anything you like, I'm sorry I haven't had much time with you, just us." Luca hugged him.

"It's alright you're still the best and you'll be good with your baby too. I think Ciel will be a good mother."

"I think so too. He loves it already I think. I know I do."

"What will you call it?"Alois thought for a moment.

"I'm not sure, I like the name Cayden or River for a boy, I don't think he'll let me call our child either one but he's not really up to talking about names at the moment.

"If you have a girl,you should call her Lucy. Can you have a baby that won't be afraid to play outside?"

"I hope we will, then we could all play out here together." Alois said. Luca smiled up at him.

"You count, I'll hide!" Alois turned away from his brother,closing his eyes.

"One...two..." Luca giggled and ran off to find a hiding place.

Sebastian pushed open the bedroom door to find Ciel nearly asleep.

"You're back already?" the boy asked.

"Yes, just now. Hannah told me you weren't feeling well, so I thought I would come and check on you. How are you feeling?" Sebastian sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Little better I think." Ciel said sleepily.

"I do hope you've learned something from this, as bad as you've been feeling lately-"

"I have. One is more than enough. I don't want to do any of this a second time. It hasn't been long, but I just wish it would be over already. I've already had enough,it's so difficult, I try not to show much of it but I really don't like this part. I know it gets worse."

"Unfortunately, not much can be done about it. Every choice you make young master, has consequences, you chose to share the room with that-with him and this is what happened as a result, you made the choice to keep the child, now you must learn to cope with your condition and all the symptoms that go with it. It's a difficult lesson, but this is your reality."

"I know, but why does it have to be so hard?" Sebastian patted the boy's shoulder gently.

"Nothing in live is ever really easy young master, even for demons. Hopefully your illness won't last long, would you like me to bring in some peppermint tea?" Ciel nodded, pulling the blanket closer to his body.

"It won't take long to make the tea, is there anything else I can get for you?"

"No. I'll probably be up later, I think I'll be alright until then."

"Very well, in the meantime, please rest, I shall be in the rest of the day." The butler stood up and turned to go.

"Sebastian." Ciel called causing him to turn around.

"Yes young master?"

"I know you don't like this, and it's hard for you to deal with, you're handling it better than I thought you would, thank you."

"I am here for you and your child,I must do all I can to ensure your health, if that means that I have to spend the day being somewhat civil to that lunatic for your sake, I will do my best not to kill him. I cannot make any official promise of course but I will attempt it." He said bowing his head and setting about his task.


	8. Chapter 8

"What do you think, there are other rooms, but this one is obviously closest to ours and I thought maybe it would be the best one." Alois said leading Ciel into the large room. It was clear instantly that the room hadn't seen much use.

"It's going to take a lot of work, we have some time but are you sure you can get it all done, it looks like this place hasn't had much upkeep." Ciel said scanning the room with his eyes. Cobwebs covered the ceiling and thick layers of dust covered the floor.

"Sebastian and Hannah can do it in no time at all, at least help with the cleaning and you and I can decorate it. It'll be a fun project to do together. We can go look at baby furniture and paint, I know, let's make a mural, maybe something a field, we can put clouds on the ceiling and the lower half of the wall can be the grass or maybe something with birds and the sun. What do you think?"

"You're really excited about this aren't you?" Alois pulled him into a hug.

"How can I not be, I have you with me and we're going to have a baby, I have everything I could have ever wanted. I'm around the people that actually really love me. That's what I want for our little one, to never feel like I did. I promise you I won't ever let that happen, he or she will always know how it feels to be loved and cared for."

"You do understand that it won't all be fun, there's going to be times we'll have to be firm with him or her." Ciel said resting his head on Alois' chest.

'I know. Hopefully that won't happen much." Alois kissed the top of Ciel's head. "I love you so much." He said softly.

"I love you too." Ciel wasn't entirely convinced Alois understood.

"I was also thinking that maybe if you feel up to it later I could sow you the names I'm looking at." Ciel looked at him in surprise.

"You started already?" Alois nodded.

"I was so excited I thought I'd get started on a few things. You're not upset are you?" Ciel shook his head.

"No, I just haven't given it much thought at all. I probably should have at least looked." Alois held him tighter.

"You haven't been feeling well Love, you can't be expected to do all this on your own and I won't let you, the baby's mine as much as it is yours and you're having a hard time. That means I need to step up and help as much as I can."

"You've been doing a lot more than I have to get ready for it. I haven't even-"

"You're carrying the baby, that's a lot more than I could ever do. I know it's not easy. You can leave the rest of it to me, I want you to relax and not worry about anything except being healthy and happy. Everything's going to work out, you'll see. Do you want to sit out in the garden with me, it's been a while since you felt okay. We should take advantage of it." Ciel seemed to think it over.

"Alright, but just for a while. I would like to be outside again."Ciel admitted. At three months pregnant, the former earl had been in his room for a majority of the time, leaving Alois and Luca to most of the planning.

"I need to remember to talk to Sebastian about this room. The sooner we get it cleaned up the better. It's one less thing to worry about. You can tell me your other ideas too if you like." The two made their way down the stairs, Alois held onto Ciel on the way down, making sure his love was safe.

"I do know how to walk down steps." the dark haired boy said with slight irritation.

"I know you do, but you get dizzy sometimes and I worry about you. I only do it because I love you so much."Alois replied as they reached the first floor.

"I know, I'm sorry. I've been a bit irritable lately,"

"you're allowed to be, it's all part of being a mother. We've talked about that. I promised I wouldn't take any of it personally and you promised me that you wouldn't let the things you say or do at this point get to you." They continued their journey to the garden where Alois pulled out a chair for Ciel at the table before sitting across from him, pulling out a piece of paper from his pocket.

"What's that?" Ciel asked gesturing to the page.

"Baby names. I thought we'd start with something not stressful. Painting a room and getting it ready can be and I don't want you to feel pressured into anything."

"Naming a baby can be stressful, raising one is even more-"

"Don't get ahead of yourself Love. One step at a time alright?"Ciel nodded.

"You're right. What names were you thinking of?"

"I was thinking maybe if we have a little boy we could call him Cole, Alexander, River or Caleb. What do you think?" Ciel thought for a moment.

"I'm not fond of them actually, maybe for a middle name we could use one."

"On to the girls then. I chose Nevaeh, Joy, Emily and Lucille, do you like those ones at all?"

"I do actually, I like Nevaeh and Lucille. I think I also like Charlotte or Sophia for girls. For a boy maybe Theo or Jordan" Ciel suggested, resting a hand on his belly, rubbing it softly.

"I like Sophia and Theo. Maybe we should put those on a list of names we both like and we can add to that one and pick from there. Don't worry, we'll find the perfect name, we've still got a little while like you said." Alois said noticing the expression on Ciel's face.

"It's not just that.' Ciel replied.

"Then what?"the older boy asked with concern.

"I don't really know. I can't explain it to you but sometimes I just feel- never mind, it doesn't matter." Alois reached across the table, taking Ciel's free hand and giving it a comforting squeeze.

"Whatever it is I'm right here, I always will be. Do you need a cuddle?"Ciel nodded silently.

Instantly Alois got up, walking around the table, pulling the younger demon into his arms and held him close.

"Everything's going to be alright, you'll see. " Neither one noticed Sebastian standing off to the side glaring at the blonde demon. The butler became increasingly agitated when Alois pulled away slightly, kissing Ciel lovingly.

"Young Master, it's good to see you up and about this afternoon." He said unable to take anymore. The very thought of the boy with his hands on Ciel was too much.

"Yes, I want to talk to you while your here." Ciel sat back in the chair.

"What can I do for you my lord?"

"There's a room upstairs I can show you a bit later, I'd like to have you help clean it up, that's going to be the nursery. It's a big job but I know you can handle it. I also want to see if you would stop in London since you'll be going out today, I've been wanted something sweet."

"Of course Master, I shall go immediately unless you need anything further." Ciel smiled.

"Go on, try not to be gone too long." Sebastian bowed.

"Yes my Lord, would you like anything specific?" Ciel thought for a moment.

"I'm not really sure, I just need something sweet."

"Then I shall bring you an assortment." He turned and was gone. Ciel and Alois remained in the garden for an hour longer before moving back inside, Sebastian arrived soon after and Ciel found himself back in the dusty room with his butler.

"Can you handle this?" Ciel asked watching Sebastian inspect the room.

"I certainly can in no time at all. Don't concern yourself with it any further, just leave it to me." Sebastian said.

"We'll need to get some paint and furniture later, Alois wants to paint it." Ciel sighed, resting his hand on his stomach and scanning the room with his eyes.

"What troubles you?"

"It's nothing." The former earl replied quietly.

"If that were true, you would not seem so doubtful." Sebastian said gently.

"I don't know, I suppose I've just been thinking lately, it's absolutely ridiculous"

"Would you like to talk about it?" Sebastian knelt down in front of his master.

"I-Alois has changed since we've lived here, I see that but the last two days I've been wondering if we're really ready for something like this. It's a big step and I'm not exactly the most affection person, he's had a problem with anger in the past, I'm just- Sebastian, am I doing the right thing?" Sebastian placed a gently hand on the boy's shoulder.

"Young Master, what exactly are you worried he'll do, I am here with you and as long as I am, I will take care of both you and the child."

"I know, after giving it some thought I just don't know what kind of life people like us can give a child. What kind of mother could I possibly be, what if we slide back into the way we were and-"

"You've come a long way from the boy you were. If you're having second thoughts about having this child-"

"About actually keeping it. I know I said I'd have the baby and I will, but I don't know that we could raise it. Someone with our kind of past, how can we be good parents?"

"By remembering what happened and making sure it doesn't come around again. You know what you've been through and what you don't want for your own child. You can use the memories to protect the infant from harm. You have not lost the ability to love but you know when you need to be stern. Ultimately this is your choice young master, but I implore you to think carefully about what exactly you want. If you are certain the child would be better off elsewhere-"

"I'm not certain of anything anymore." Ciel bowed his head.

"Do you love the child's father?"

"Yes, but just because I love him, it doesn't mean that we'll be good parents."

"No, it doesn't. Not on its own, As much as I disagree with this arrangement between you two, I can't help noticing how much he's grown in the sense that he has shown no violent tendencies toward you as he once did. He's been quite supportive and though it's true there's always a possibility of regression, I believe that you will be a good mother indeed. It won't always be easy but you have me with you and you have proven to be quite capable already with Luca."

"What if I don't know what to do?"

"You will learn. I have every confidence that you will be fine." Ciel nodded.

"I hope so." Ciel said not looking at his butler.

"Of course you will, now, I should get started on this room and I don't think it's a good idea for you to be around all that dust that's going to be in the air. Why don't you go and have a lie down while I take care of everything in here?"

"I think that's best, when you've finished, bring me something to-"

"I've made you a very special surprise my lord, I shall bring it shortly." Ciel nodded and turned to leave.

"Sebastian?" he called without turning around.

"Yes my lord?"

"Thank you." Sebastian smiled.

"you are most welcome young master." He said standing up and watching the boy leave.

"Now then, I suppose I should get to it, it seems as if it will be an all day chore." He thought out loud into the empty room and made his way down to the kitchen to retrieve the broom and Ciel's snack.


	9. Chapter 9

'I was thinking maybe this rocking chair would look nice and then we could get-"

"Alois, right now, I don't care. I need a few minutes to myself." Ciel growled beginning to walk away.

"What's wrong Love, can I do anything?"Alois asked.

"No. I'm having one of those days that everything is bothering me, the tiniest thing just- for example, earlier Sebastian was dusting, the sound of him putting everything back down as small as it was, got to me. I can't handle anything at the moment I'm sorry but I may become violent if I don't get some me time. I'll come to you when I'm ready."

"I understand, it's part of being a mother." Ciel glared at Alois silently.

"I'll just shut my mouth and walk away then shall I, Love?"Alois asked calmly as he stood up from his chair.

"That would be a good idea." Ciel replied, Alois nodded making his way to the doorway. He turned back.

"No matter what you say or do, I still love you very much." The blonde demon said, sensing Ciel needed to hear it. He hesitated only a moment longer before leaving to play with Luca.

"just a few more months, then maybe he won't be so irritable, maybe he'll be back to normal again."Alois thought out loud to himself.

"Your highness, are you alright, you seem upset." Hannah called peering out of the library.

"I'm fine, Ciel's in one of his moods." Hannah nodded.

"I understand, it's very difficult to carry a child. Not only physically but emotionally as well. Though it is a happy occasion, it's not without a difficult side." she explained.

"I know, I just hate it when he goes through this. It's my fault he's unhappy and-I didn't mean for him to be so miserable." Hannah moved closer to the boy, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"You didn't force him into this, he chose to allow the child to be born, you can't blame yourself for it."

"It's my child, I did this. Was I wrong to want this family?" He found himself in Hannah's arms.

"No. there's nothing wrong with wanting a family, Your child is already loved by both parents. The thought of the tiny demon entering your life has given you such joy. I-"

"Ciel doesn't seem to like it at all."

"He isn't feeling well, the doctor explained that there would be only a short time when he-"

"Will he be okay?"

"I believe so. So far from what you've told me everything sounds fine. If you're that concerned, the doctor should be here this afternoon."

"I guess I could talk to her before she leaves, I'm just worried."

"Naturally, you love the baby and its mother tremendously, there's bound to be concerns." Before Alois could reply, he heard the door behind him creak open softly and turned to find Ciel. The dark haired demon crossed his arms over his chest and gazed down at the floor.

"Are you alright Love?"the blonde boy called back, Ciel remained still.

"I shall left the two of you to talk, please call if you need me."Hannah turned back into the library, shutting the door behind her.

Alois watched Ciel for a long moment, realizing that there were tears in his eyes. It pained Alois to see Ciel unhappy.

"Do you want a cuddle?"he offered gently, Ciel nodded moving forward. Alois met him half way, extending his arms and embracing the slightly younger demon.

"What's the matter?"

"I don't know, I just started-"

"It's alright. What can I do to make you feel better?"Alois asked before lightly kissing Ciel's head.

"I don't know if it would make me feel better exactly, but I would like some chocolate cake."

"I think we still have some in the kitchen, do you want me to bring it to you?"Ciel shook his head.

"I can go, will you stay with me for a while, I know you wanted to go out and get the furniture for the nursery before the doctor gets here."

"You're more important right now, we have time I can do that tomorrow or I can send Hannah later. I don't suppose I could ask you to come too if you're up to it?"

"I can't promise I will."

"I know. Let's see what happens and go from there. If you do want to go, we can take Luca, Sebastian and Hannah with us. It's probably best if they're the ones that actually get it for us under the circumstances,"

"Yes, it would be for the best."Ciel agreed as they entered the kitchen. Alois quickly placed the final piece of cake in a small plate, handing it to Ciel.

"I can have Hannah make another one for later. I have some of that caramel you like to pour on top too if you want."

"I thought you-"

"I was going to, but I decided to save it for you."

"You could've eaten it, I know how much you love caramel."Alois smiled.

"I could have,I do love it but I love you even more." Alois handed him the small bowl containing the caramel. After the cake had been eaten, the slightly older older demon helped Ciel into their bed to wait for the doctor.

"Comfortable?" Alois asked.

"for the moment. I hope it doesn't take long today. I hate these visits."the blonde boy sat down on the edge of the bed.

"I know, but we need to know you're both healthy."

"Doesn't mean I have to like it."Ciel grumbled.

"that's true, you're allowed to hate it, I can't blame you. I never liked doctors either."

"I don't think many people do."Ciel replied.

"Know what else I don't like?"

"What?"

"Clowns."Alois admitted, Ciel tilted his head.

"Clowns...what's your problem with clowns?"

"You never know what's going on in their heads, those pale faces and painted on smiles, their creepy laugh and-" The blonde boy shuddered, Ciel shook his head.

"If it makes you feel any better, I don't like circuses at all. I have my own reasons that I'd rather not get into."

"We're quite a pair aren't we Love?"

"It seems so.. our poor child, he or she has no chance of any kind of a normal life."Ciel rested his hand on his belly.

"We really didn't either, but we can change some things and do everything we can to make their life better than what we had. We lost so much, but because of what we are, this baby ever has to. He or She will have both parents and the best of everything. You'll be a great mother."

"But what if I'm not, my aunt was a doctor, she sometimes told me about how lucky I was because my mother was able to love me, mothers try to bond with their newborns but some times, it doesn't happen. What if I can't-"Alois silenced him with a kiss.

"It'll happen, even if it takes a little extra time. You already love our child,I know you well enough to know that if you didn't want it, nothing I could've said or done, no amount of personal changes on my part could have gotten you to have the baby. Know what I think?"

Alois rested his hand on top of Ciel's.

"It takes a lot of love to let a baby grow inside you, on some level or another, you care about the baby and whether or not you keep it when it's born, you gave it life. It takes a great deal more to make a family for it, you've already done that. You have doubts jut like I do but that doesn't make you a bad mother,Ciel. It means you care."

"Were did you get all that from?"Ciel asked in awe.

"My own beliefs and talking to Hannah helps me to understand."

"It takes more than love to be a good parent."

"You're right, but you have all that, otherwise you would've ended its life that first day or so when you were in all that pain. We'll be alright."

"Pardon me, the doctor's just arrived."Hannah announced from the doorway, Alois sighed.

"Guess I'd better go then, will you be alright?"Ciel nodded

"I'm fine, don't worry so much. I-" Ciel gasped suddenly.

"What;s wrong?" Alois' heart dropped.

"Don;t know, I just got a really weird feeling, it kind of hurt a it but it's almost like-"

"Is everything alright, your highness, you look as though you-"

"Bring the doctor in quickly."Hannah wasted no time in following her orders. Moments later the doctor was standing beside the bed.

"Ciel, are you feeling alright?"he asked removing the stethoscope from his bag.

"I've got this strange feeling in my stomach, is something wrong?"Ciel was almost afraid of the answer.

"Let's have a look. Alois, if you'd like to wait out in the hall, I'll call you." The blonde boy looked to Ciel who nodded. When he had gone, the doctor began his work.

"Can you describe the feeling to me?"He asked.

"Like a butterfly almost, it's really odd and it hurts a bit, should I worry?"Instead of replying, the doctor placed the stethoscope on his stomach, Ciel ran through the list of things that could possibly go wrong in his head, becoming more anxious by the second.

"A butterfly you say, do you feel it now?"Ciel lay still but nothing seemed to be happening.

"Not now."

"Alright, stay calm now. I'll see if I can feel something."Ciel moaned softly at the small amount of pressure being applied to his belly.'

"You're doing alright now, so far the child seems fine."moments later, the sensation came again.

"That, what's that?"the doctor smiled.

"That's your concern then, my, you're a nervous mother. This being your first pregnancy, I understand. I promise you there's nothing to worry about. That 'butterfly' feeling is quite normal."

"What it is then?" The doctor took Ciel, hand, resting it on the spot where the feeling was happening.

"Ciel, the feeling that frightens you, is actually something very special, you'll learn to enjoy it once you understand, at least most mothers do. Right now, what you're feeling is your baby's very first movements."


	10. Chapter 10

Alois climbed the stairs quietly, he carried with him a rectangular box and a small assortment of items he had gotten for his unborn child. The blonde demon had been hoping Ciel would join him on the shopping trip, but it was not to be.

He pushed open the bedroom door to find Ciel resting in their bed, Sebastian stood beside the young demon, straightening the blanket around the boy and rearranging the pillows.

Alois entered slowly, placing the items on the dresser.

"Is he feeling any better?" The question earned a sharp glare from the butler.

"here's an idea, if you truly want to know, why not move closer and find out yourself?" Sebastian snapped. "You're partly to blame for his condition." Alois sighed.

"You're right, I am. But it happened because I love him. I wish this wasn't so draining for him, I really hoped he could be there today."Alois moved closer, cautiously, stopping suddenly when the older demon took a step forward.

"Alois Trancy, do I frighten you?" the butler asked meeting him half way across the floor, leaning over him so that their eyes were locked on each others. Alois remained silent.

"I do see actual fear in your eyes, good." The butler continued his journey to the door, but Alois drew in a deep breath and with a glance back to Ciel, followed Sebastian into the hall.

"Know what, I don't blame you one bit or hating me." He called, his voice slightly shaky. "I messed up and I admit it. Sooner or later we'll have to stop this, it hurts Ciel to see us argue." Sebastian stopped and turned to him.

"He needs us Sebastian, we have to work together not just-"

"I find it difficult to work with a spineless, insignificant thing like you. You need to learn your place."

"My place is with Ciel and our child. You're going to have to accept it, We'll be raising the baby together and-"

"He could do much better without you."

"Don't you think I know that. He can do anything, he's brilliant and absolutely amazing, I need him more than he needs me, I know that. It hurts, but it's true. He loves me anyway."

"For some unfathomable reason, yes. In creating this new life, you have also put yourself in a position of responsibility, I cannot trust you. He will lean on you from time to time as the child's father, but I find it hard to believe you are capable of such a title.."

"I take care of him, and-"

"Will you be able to protect your family if Hannah and I are out or in the event that we are unable to, could you shield them from harm at the risk of your own life, you tremble before me like a scared little mouse. How am I to trust you, how am I to know you won't fall back on old habits?"

"I'll show you. I've been taking care of him and I'll keep getting better, but the one thing I refuse to do any more of is argue and fight with you. He loves you too, just like Luca and I love Hannah, maybe you don't always see it, but it hurts him. I won't do that anymore. You can keep hating me if you want, but I'm not fighting."Alois turned from the butler and made his way back into the bedroom where Ciel was now sitting up.

"Are you okay?"the blonde demon climbed into the bed next to Ciel.

"I suppose so. how did it go at the store?"

"Fine, we got that rocking chair you wanted, Hannah's picking it all up. I came home, Luca's with her. I picked the crib, made sure it was the safest one. I took them to three different stores."Alois confessed.

"So that's why you were gone so long?"Alois nodded.

"Poor Luca, he kept asking how long it would take. How was it here?"

"tiring. I'm sorry I couldn't go with you. I know I should've been there."

"It's hard for you right now, I understand. Just think, soon, this part will be over and I'll be taking care of the baby until you've recovered. We'll be in here mostly, so I can look after you too. I'm so excited to meet our child."Ciel found happiness in Alois' excitement. The blonde demon's joy over the tiny creature nestled inside Ciel, gave the dark haired demon a true sense of family.

"Has our little one been bothering you today?"

"I wouldn't say bothering. Moving a bit here and there."Ciel replied, leaning back against the pillows.

"are you feeling it now?" Alois asked, hoping to feel his child's movements.

"Give me your hand."Ciel said, holding out his own. Alois did as he was told and Ciel placed it gently on his belly. The older demon smile at the fluttering against his hand.

"Do you think it can hear me?"Alois asked.

"I don't see why not, fathers talk to their unborn children all the time. My mother once told me I used t respond to my father." Alois carefully moved closer.

"Hello there, " he said cheerfully, lovingly stroking Ciel's belly. "I'm your daddy. I can't wait to see you, you're already loved more than you could ever know. I'm so happy you're going to be part of our family. Your Mummy and me will take care of you." When the movements stopped, Alois kissed Ciel, nuzzling him softly.

"Thank you for that."

"You know, we really need to find a good name, I've added a few more to my list. Maybe after the nursery is finished we can get together and pick one." Ciel suggested.

"That sounds like a good idea, it'll be good to call the baby something other than it or he or she. Do you have any new ideas?"

"I kind of like Kieran, you don't hear it much."

"Maybe Kieran Alexander." Ciel smiled.

"I think I like that. That's one to hold onto, I think. I've been thinking too, maybe for a girl Tavia Rose."Alois added.

"That's got a nice sound to it. I think we should add it to our growing list." Ciel confirmed.

"What are you hoping for, Kieran or Tavia?"

"I don't really prefer one of the other, it's more important to me that the baby is healthy. We'll know soon enough, the time will be here before we know it. What do you think?" Alois thought for a moment

"I wouldn't mind having either one. I think it would really be nice to have one of each, but I won't ask you to do this again."

"I won't do it again whether you ask or not. I love you, but one is enough.

"I understand, it's just that having a brother or sister-I'd have been all alone without Luca and I like the idea of having some one around the same age to play with, to turn to when they need a good friend. You'd know better than I would about being an only child. Weren't you ever lonely when you were small?"

"No. I had my cousin Elizabeth. Maybe we'll look into getting a dog or something for the baby to play with when its older."

"Dogs are nice. Ciel, but not the same as having a brother or sister."

"What about Luca, I'm sure he'll play, and Hannah, I might get Sebastian to do it too. We'll be there." Alois nodded.

"Yes we will, I suppose you're right. If you're up to it, do you want to come see the nursery, you can tell me where to put thing and try out the rocking chair."

"We'll see."Ciel replied, allowing Alois to move closer to him, and kiss him lovingly/

"I'm so excited about our baby, the closer it gets, I just feel so happy. This is going to be great, having a family of our own."

Later in the evening, Alois, Luca and the older demons began putting together the nursery while Ciel rested in the rocking chair, supervising the effort.


	11. Chapter 11

Ciel watched Luca and Alois chasing each other through the garden while Sebastian and Hannah trimmed the hedges. He could hardly believe that he would soon be welcoming his child into the world. The unborn demon had begun moving more frequently and kicking its mother harder. Ciel found the activity to be painful and it left no doubt in his mind that the child was strong.

The young dark-haired demon turned to his side on the large chair, curling up slightly. He closed his eyes, resting a hand on his sharp kicks were slowly becoming less painful and Ciel found himself beginning to drift.

Ciel wasn't sure how long he had been that way, when he suddenly felt a gently hand brush back his hair and a soft voice called to him.

"Hey Love, are you okay?" Ciel opened his eyes to find Alois kneeling beside him.

"I'm fine, He's just really active, he's been doing this off and on all day." Alois tilted his head slightly.

"You keep saying he, did the doctor tell you -"

"No. I just have a really strong feeling of wanting to say he, I don't really know why."

"It could be that your child is telling you it's a little boy." Sebastian called over his shoulder.

"Can babies really do that?"Ciel asked gently rubbing his aching abdomen..

"Certainly, they have ways of communicating with their mother, baby demons are different from humans, even before their birth. For example, all those times you asked one of us for chocolate cake with caramel sauce drizzled on top or you covered the cake with it, your child had a hand in that. You share each other's emotions at times as well. When you are calm, the infant is also relaxed and so on." The butler explained. "However, when it comes to messages the mother I not always open to hearing them."

"So I should take it as a message, the baby's telling me it's a boy, are you sure?"

"I'm fairly certain that's what you're experiencing, my lord." Alois smiled.

"I guess we should start looking at the boys list more closely, I still really like Kieran"Ciel said, "The more I think of it, the more I've started to like it." Alois kissed Ciel's head.

"Then that's what we'll call him. Kieran." He said.

"Are you sure, I know you had some ideas of your own and we haven't-"

"I'm positive. It's a beautiful name and you should be the one to name our 're his mother after all."

"But he's yours too and you were so excited about it."

"I still am, if it's all right, I'll pick the middle name, we'll be even then."Ciel nodded. Sebastian smirked.

"Interesting choice, My lord." He said.

"What are you getting at?"

"In some cultures, the name means little dark one. Given the situation it seems fitting, wouldn't you agree?"

"I suppose so. I never actually thought about it. I'm ready for it to be over already."

"It will be soon enough. You'll see the doctor in a few days and he'll tell us when to expect little Kieran. You shouldn't have much longer to go. I'll be right there with you."

"Brother, Ciel, is everything okay?" Luca knelt beside his brother.

"Everything's fine, we're just talking." Alois replied.

"About the baby?" Luca's excitement seemed to grow. "I like hearing about the baby, can I listen?"

"I don't see why not. Ciel and I were just saying that we've decided to call him Kieran, what do you think?"

"I really like it. I'm glad it's a boy, When can he get here?"

"It won't be too much longer." Ciel said. "We'll be able to tell you hopefully soon." Luca tilted his head and paused for a moment before speaking again.

"Can I ask a question?"

"Anything you like." Alois invited gently.

"How did the baby get there in the first place, Brother?" The group of demons stopped, and turned in shock to the blonde teen, whose face was turning scarlet from embarrassment.

"W-well, Luca, when- Ciel, help me out." Ciel had turned away to hide the amused grin on his face as he listened to Alois' explanation.

"He asked you." the dark-haired boy replied, holding back laughter. Alois narrowed his eyes at him.

"You're really going to make me do this aren't you?"

"I'm not making you do anything. He asked you so you should be the one to answer." Alois sighed heavily and turned back to his brother.

Luca stared up at him through large, dark eyes filled with curiosity.

"Well, you see, Ciel and I love each other very much and sometimes-" He paused, choosing his words carefully.

"Ciel's special." He said simply, Ciel shook his head.

"Really?" Alois nodded.

"Of course he is. We decided we wanted a family and then...it happened because he's special and we love each other."

"Oh." Luca said, standing up and wrapping his arms around Ciel.

"what was-" Ciel began.

"Because I love you and I love the baby already. Does it feel funny when it does things?"

"Sometimes, Other times it can hurt a lot."

"Why's it so mean to you?"

"He's not trying to be, babies are supposed to move. That's how he tells me he's alright."Ciel explained.

"So it's good then?"

"That's right."

"You're not angry at him?"

"Not at all. Even when it hurts, I'm glad in a way because he lets me know everything is fine."

"Then you're not angry at brother anymore?" Ciel sighed.

"Luca-"

"Is it because he made you have a baby?"

"No. I'm not really angry at him for anything, I'm just a bit...cranky."

"That happens sometimes." Alois added. "I know he doesn't mean to be, he can't really control it. It's normal."

"But he's not mean to me."

"That's because he hasn't been around you when he feels that way, it doesn't always go on for a whole day."

"Is that why Hannah said you couldn't play with me the other day?"

"Yes. I didn't want to be mean with you and make you feel bad. Alois understands that I don't mean to be this way, but I didn't want you thinking I didn't care for you."

"Can you play with us again soon?"

"Not until after the baby's born. But as soon as I can, I will." Ciel promised, patting the younger boy's head.

"Can we read a story when we go inside, all of us, even Hannah and Sebastian, they're our family too." Sebastian sighed, Luca had become important to Ciel, and if asked, Sebastian could hardly refuse the request.

"Do you feel like reading today, Sebastian?" Ciel asked. "it's fine if you don't."

"Perhaps before bed if that's acceptable, my lord." He answered. In truth he had more tolerance for Luca than he did for Alois and didn't mind as much when asked to do small tasks for the boy.

"That's fine." Ciel began to stand up. A sudden, sharp kick from within forced him to lean on Alois who was also on his feet, holding him close.

"What's wrong, do you need the doctor?" Alois did his best to hide the concern in his voice. Ciel shook his head.

"No. I'm alright. I just need to lie down."

"I don't want you walking up the steps like this, can you lie down in the library until you feel a little better?" Ciel nodded.

"You can rest on the day bed in there and I'll bring you a blanket and anything else you need. When you're feeling better, we'll go up to our room." Ciel nodded and allowed Alois to guide him back into the house. Sebastian watched the pair until they were out of sight, glaring in their direction.

"I thought for sure you would follow." Hannah commented quietly, turning back to her work.

"I'm tempted to, however I must get used to this, there will be times that little beast of yours will need to learn to step in and do what's necessary for his family. I shall check on my master shortly." The butler thought back to the conversation that took place between himself and Alois in the hallway, when the boy though frightened, had followed Sebastian. He had to admit that Alois was putting in a good effort to keep his promise.

"My boys love him dearly, surely you can see that." Hannah continued. "I know it's difficult for you and I'm grateful that you're trying to make this work for them."

"I'm doing this for my Ciel. But I warn you, the very first time I see him reverting back to past behaviors, I will kill him. I have zero tolerance for his actions. Ciel and his child are and always will be my first priority. I need to know they will be safe and looked after by the child's father."

'I understand. I would expect nothing less from someone such as yourself. I do hope you realize that I can't allow you to be hostile toward my sons. I would-"

"You are no match for me, and I have no problem at all sending you to be with Claude, you would do well to keep that in mind." Sebastian warned taking his hedge shears and leaving Hannah to her job.

Inside, Alois knelt beside the day bed where Ciel on his side, gripping Alois' hand tightly.

"I'm going to get Sebastian, He'll know what to do." The blonde boy said, stroking Ciel's hand with his thumb.

"No. I need you here." Ciel gasped as the pain became more intense.

"I'll come right back." he began to stand up.

"Please." Ciel pleaded, in an almost desperate tone that Alois had never heard from him before. "You can't- Don't leave me, I need you." Alois knelt once more, kissing Ciel's hand and softly stroking his hair.

"I'll never leave you, not ever. You need the doctor and I can't-"

"I'm afraid." Ciel said, tears now visible in his eyes. "What if something's wrong with Kieran?"

"Everything's going to be alright. Will you let me go over to the window and call out?" Ciel hesitated then nodded, releasing the older demon's hand.

Alois moved quickly to the window and opened it.

"Sebastian!" He shouted as loudly and calmly as he could. The butler heard the voice faintly and sighed.

 _That little beast dares call my name after what he's done, clearly he has a death wish._ He thought to himself, entering the mansion and making his way to library.

"What are you- Young Master!" He cried, noticing Ciel curled up on his side. The butler rushed to the boy.

"S-Sebastian, it hurts s-so much." he gasped.

"Try to calm yourself." He soothed, brushing back a few strands of hair from Ciel's face. "May I?" Ciel nodded, uncurling himself and allowing the older demon to lightly press a hand to his abdomen. After a moment Sebastian removed his hand and stood up, giving the boy a reassuring smile.

"Not to worry my Lord, the doctor will know just what to do to help with your pain. Lie still and rest."

"I'll go-" Alois began.

"You most certainly will not. Stay at his side, that is where you claim to belong and yet you're so quick to leave."

"It's not like that, I thought he might be more comforted by you, you're always so calm and he needs that now." Alois replied. The older demon leaned down close to Alois.

"Then I suggest you learn to handle these situations. You've yet to earn the right to even consider the possibility of belonging anywhere near him." Sebastian said quietly in an attempt not to upset Ciel anymore than he already was.

"Try to rest, My Lord. The doctor shall be here soon." Sebastian was soon out of sight.

 _Maybe he's giving me the chance after all._ The blonde demon thought, returning to Ciel.

"I'm right here, Love." He soothed.

"But if something's wrong, it's still too early, what if I'm-"

"Listen to me, our son is fine. I know he is because you're taking good care of him, You're already such a wonderful mother, I don't see how he couldn't be alright." He leaned down, kissing Ciel's forehead and taking his hand.

"I promise you, whatever you're going through right now, we'll do it together. I love you so much."

"I love you too." Ciel said, crying out in pain. Alois slipped his arm behind Ciel, pulling him closer, allowing him to rest against his body.

"I've got you, Love." He said softly. "you'll be just fine, I'm going to take care of you." Dispite his pain, Ciel began to relax against him. He felt safe in the older teen's arms. He knew the hardest part was coming, he would have to wait for the doctor. His mind reeling with thoughts of terrible news, each idea seemed worse than the last.

 _Please Kieran, be alright. Your father loves you so much already...I love you, I have from the moment I was told, we need you to be with us._ Ciel pleaded silently with the demon nestled inside him, he only hoped it would hear him and grant his request.


	12. Chapter 12

"Try to stay calm, I know it's hard but for the baby's sake as well as your own, you must try." The doctor said. Alois pulled the cover over Ciel, then lowered himself onto the edge of the bed.

"It'll be alright, Love." He soothed.

"You can't say that, you don't know if it will." Ciel replied weakly. The former earl had paled quickly after his ordeal.

"Keep him in bed, I'm afraid he'll be on bed rest for the remainder of his pregnancy, it will help." The doctor reassured Ciel. "The good news is that it won't be much longer. From the look of it, I'd say a bit over six weeks."

"Unless that medicine doesn't stop-"

"It will, just rest. It'll all be okay." Alois comforted.

"I almost-"

"Right now it seems like everything is slowing down. It's not good for a baby demon to be so early. I'm a little concerned about the symptoms I've seen. I'll be coming by to check on you twice a week until the baby arrives. If there's any more bleeding, you need to contact me."

"Ciel will be okay, won't he?" Alois asked, stroking the younger demon's hair. "It's just that it started suddenly and now he's so pale and-"

"Keep watch on him, but yes, at the moment he should be, he just needs rest." The doctor confirmed.

"I'm sorry, Love. Is there anything I can do to help you feel better?" Ciel shook his head.

"Not really." he replied. "And stop being sorry."

Sebastian watched from the hallway with concern, Hannah placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"I know this is difficult for you as a father figure to see him go through all this. I'm concerned as well, I've become quite fond of the young Master. If I can do anything for either of you, please let me know."She offered.

The butler remained silent, His eyes fixed on Ciel and Alois. The blonde demon stroked Ciel's hair lovingly, speaking softly to him. Though Sebastian couldn't make out what he was saying, the words seemed to comfort the dark-haired demon lying in the bed.

"I shall say this for your little beast, he genuinely loves my Ciel. As I stand here, it's very clear to me that both truly feel this love. I want Ciel to be happy but he also must be safe."

"Of course, and he has you to make sure he is, but he also has my son and myself. Our past encounters will always be in your thoughts, now with new life comes a chance for a better future. If the young master didn't believe there was a drastic change, you would not be here nor would he have allowed the unborn demon to be created. We must trust them now as they have come to trust us. This is our family."

"Your beast is not now nor will he ever be good enough for Ciel, he himself has acknowledged this. He seems almost desperate to prove that he loves him deeply. You're correct in thinking that if Ciel didn't want this, he would not be carrying the child, however I still find it difficult to trust Alois with something so important. My master could raise hid child on his own and yet I know that would hurt him."

"It's a father's instinct to protect their child. I can have no ill will toward you for that. It's clear to me that he does look to you as a father. That can be a wonderful thing, but think of this...when parents fight, who suffers the most?" Sebastian sighed heavily.

"He will. It's not at all my intention."

"of course not, you want the best for your son, as I want the best for my boys. For their sake, should we not try?" Sebastian watched for a moment longer, Alois continued to stroke Ciel's hair but this time, a faint smile had appeared on Ciel's face.

"Hannah, would you mind looking after him until I return?"

"Of course, where will you go?"

"There's something I need to do. I won't be long." He said turning and making his way through the hall and out of sight. Leaving Hannah to wonder what the butler had planned.

Night had descended upon the mansion as Sebastian returned, in his hands, he carried a vase filled with Ciel's favorite white roses.

"Sebastian, you're back." Luca greeted. "Did you bring those for Ciel?" He pointed to the object in the older demon's hands.

"Where is your brother?"

"He's still with Ciel, he hasn't come out to play or anything. Is something wrong?"

"Not exactly. Ciel just needs to rest. I'm sure it will be all right." The butler replied, climbing the stairs.

Sebastian stopped in the hall, just outside Ciel and Alois' bedroom and peered inside.

Ciel slept peacefully in the bed with Alois in the chair next to him, a look of concern in his eyes. Hannah knelt beside him comforting the boy.

"Your highness, you've done nothing wrong. This was not a result of something you did or dd not do. The doctor told you that, Ciel told you as well."

"I know, but if something happens to them-"

"It won't, I have a very strong feeling that-" Alois turned to her.

"Are they ever wrong, your strong feelings?"Hannah remained silent, instead pulling him into a hug. Sebastian waited a moment before clearing his throat.

Hannah and Alois turned to him.

"I need to speak with Alois." He said sternly.

"Can it wait, he's-"

"No, it cannot." Alois nodded.

"Hannah, will you stay here with him?"

"Of course, dear one."Alois released her and despite his fear of the older demon, he walked out into the hall to meet him.

"Alois Trancy, you are without a doubt the most irritating, self-centered little beast I have ever met and quit honestly, I don't care for you in the slightest." Alois cast his eyes to the floor.

"You're right." He replied quietly. "I'll be the first to admit that to you.. Before you say anything else, yeah, I know I'm a spineless coward and all that you've said that already, many times."

"Yes, I have. Keeping all that in mind, you surprised me, it wasn't long ago that you followed me into the hall to tell me that you didn't want to fight with me because it was affecting Ciel. You did this being frightened of me and yet you stood before me. I have a reliable source which tells me that you have not left his side-"

"He was scared, I am too actually, but I'm not the one that's important, He is."

"Is that how you truly feel?" Alois nodded.

"I know you don't believe me, but I do love them. I'll do anything for them. I thought about what you told me that I'd have to protect them, even if it means I'll have to give my life and I love them that much. It's funny how you go through life and suddenly someone special comes along and everything changes."

"Indeed it is. Look at me Alois."The blonde boy slowly turned to meet the butler's gaze.

"I don't give second chances. Especially when it comes to something as precious to me as my son and his child. It takes a lot to convince me that you can be trusted, do you understand?"

"Yes. You're saying don't mess this up. I only get one shot at having my family and to do that I need to take the opportunity you're giving me."

"Very good. Don't think for half a second that if you put one toe out of line, I won't make you sorry." Sebastian threatened,

"You won't regret this, Sebastian I promise. Thank you." Alois said gratefully.

"See to it that I don't, because if that happens, you won't live to do the same." Sebastian moved back to the Vase.

"His favorite flowers, that was nice that you got him-"

"I didn't, you did." Sebastian handed the boy the vase. "Try not to drop it on your way back in."

"I won't. Thank you again." He said carefully carrying the flowers back into the bedroom, setting them down on the bedside table.

Sebastian shook his head. "I can only hope I've done the right thing, only time will tell."


	13. Chapter 13

"it's just dragging on, I thought the last weeks were supposed to go by quickly."Ciel complained, lying in his bed, his hands resting on his stomach.

"Just hang in there, Love. It probably feels that way because Kieran's been so active lately. The doctor says when the baby's born the mother usually forgets about how much it hurts for a while, because they're busy focusing on holding them and-"

"It's not helping me right now is it?"Ciel snapped. Alois sighed.

No, I guess it isn't." Alois replied feeling guilty for putting Ciel through this pain. "Do you need me to bring you anything?"

"No, all I really want is ive minutes of peace. Kieran's been kicking me and moving around all damn morning."

"I wish I could make this better for you. It's just a few more weeks, you've got this far and you're doing great."

"It doesn't feel like it. After what happened, I-"

"It's okay. I was scared too, but he's all right. The doctor gave you that medicine to help and so far it seems to be working. Doctor said you shouldn't worry too much."

"The damn doctor obviously has never been through this personally. I don't know how I'm supposed to-"Ciel gasped suddenly.

'What's wrong, are you okay?"Alois panicked. Ciel shifted slightly in the bed.

"I think so, he's just-" Alois climbed into his side of the bed, pulling Ciel close. He rested his hand gently on Ciel's stomach as he held him. The blonde demon caressed Ciel's belly softly.

"Kieran, be nice with Mummy. We love you so much and we're happy you'll be with us soon, but you have to be calm now, can you do that for Mummy and Daddy?"Alois requested. He was surprised when he felt the child shift closer to him. Ciel grasped Alois' jacket, moaning painfully.

"I hate when he does that. It wouldn't so bad if he'd just turn."Alois felt a mix of guilt and joy fill his heart.

"Did he rally just move closer, it' not just him-"

"No, he really did. He must really love you to go through all that." Ciel released his grip on Alois slowly as the pain began to subside.

"Do you really think so?" Alois asked in awe.

"He responds to you every time you talk to him or rub my stomach, I think he really likes having you close."

"Ciel, can I ask you something?"

"I suppose so."

"What does it feel like to you when he moves?"

"A lot of pressure, sometimes it's very painful, sometimes it just feels..strange. I'm not sure I could describe it to you. As much as it does hurt, I'm happy because I can be sure he's all right. I know I complain a lot about not feeling well, but I do love Kieran." Alois kissed he younger demon's forehead.

"I know you do. Believe it or not you don't mention it was much as you think, only when you really don't feel good. I can't blame you, it hardly seems fair to you, going through all this. I didn't realize how hard it would be for you."

"It'll be worth all this, to have him here. You're going to be a good father."Alois smiled.

"You really think so?"

"I do. You've been a lot more gentle and caring than you were before."

"I promise you, I'll never do anything to hurt you or Kieran. All that's in the past and I'm leaving it there because our family is the most precious thing in the world to me. I'll always make sure you know that."

"I know you will. Did you find a good middle name?"

"I narrowed the list down to two, Michael and Alexander. I can't seem to decide. I think I might like Alexander more Michael sounds good too. What do you think?"

"I'm not sure. Both sound fine with his first name."Ciel replied. A soft knock at the door pulled them from their conversation.

"Brother, Ciel, can I talk to you?" Luca called through the door. Alois turned to Ciel.

"Are you okay to talk to him, he sounds so unhappy."

"Probably because we haven't been playing with him 's more than likely feeling lonely. Let him in."Ciel sat up, allowing Alois to slide off the bed and walk to the door.

Once the bedroom door was open, Luca latched onto his brother.

"I missed you!" He cried. Alois returned the embrace.

"We miss you too. Don't be sad, remember, we still love you."The teen soothed.

"I know, but you don't play with me anymore and Ciel has to stay here and I'm scared."

"Of what?"

"If he has to stay in bed, then he's ill, and he's been in here a long time."

"Luca-"

"Come over here and sit with us." Ciel invited. The young boy took his brother's hand, leading him over to the bed. They climbed in, with Luca seated in the middle.

"I'm in here because Kieran ...well he got a bit excited you could say."Ciel explained, trying to choose the right words.

"He did?"Luca tilted his head.

"That's right, he was so excited to be with us that it was a good time to be born. But he's still too little. So we had to make him calm down and I'm going to be very tired until after he's born, you don't have to be scared, we're both fine."

"Then why does Brother stay here all the time?"

"Because I'm making sure they get what they need, like if Ciel wants something to eat, I get it for him so he doesn't have to get up."

"But isn't that why Sebastian's here?"

"Yes, but Ciel has him doing other things so we can be ready for the baby. My job is to be right here." Alois told him. "Don't you like playing with Hannah?"

"I love Hannah, but I want you too, and Ciel. Can I have a job?" Alois and Ciel exchanged glances, seeming to have the same idea.

"All right, I have a problem, Luca." Alois began.

"What is it Brother?"

"Well, it's kind of a big problem, you see, Ciel and I know we want the baby to be called Kieran but we need a middle name, I like both Michael and Alexander but I can't pick one. Will you help?" Instantly, Luca's eyes lit up.

"I like Alexander best!"

"I think I do too, Ciel, what do you think?"

"I think Kieran Alexander is perfect."

"Really, you'll use it?" Ciel nodded and Alois wrapped his arm around his brother.

"You just helped us name the baby, great job, Luca. We really appreciate it. It was a tough decision to make but you did it."Lucabeamed with pride.

"Can we tell Hannah, and Kieran when he gets here?"

"Of course you can. I'm sure she'll be very proud of you." Alois said.

"Are you proud of me too, Brother?"

"I'll always be proud of you."Alois embraced his brother.

"Luca, why don't you go tell Hannah now. I'm sure she'll b happy to hear it." Ciel said, attempting to hide the sudden sharp pain in his abdomen. It didn't go unnoticed by Alois.

"When you tell her, ask her to come up here." The blonde demon added.

"Okay, can I come back and-"

"Later, go on now."Alois encouraged. Luca bowed his head, sliding off the bed. He silently did as he was told.

"What's wrong?"He asked taking Ciel's hand which he now realized was trembling.

"It's happening again." Ciel tightened his grip on Alois' hand.

"Try to relax, it's going to be all right. Do you feel like-"

"Just like before, it's too early, the doctor said-"

"Ciel, look at me," Alois placed a hand under the younger demon's chin, carefully making their eyes meet.

"Everything will be fine, I'll have Hannah get the doctor, maybe she can do something."

"What if she can't, if something happens to him-"

"The very worst that's going to happen is he'll be a little early, but I know Kieran's going to be fine."

"You called your highness?"Hannah asked appearing in the doorway, immediately understanding what was required.

"Get the doctor, then if you don't mind look after Luca."

"Of course."She said rushing out of the room. Ciel cried out in pain.

"I'm so sorry Love, I know it hurts, you just squeeze my hand as much as you want."Alois stroked Ciel's hair soothingly. In seemingly no time at all, they were joined by Sebastian and the doctor.

"Young Master, are you all right?"Sebastian knelt beside the bed.

"N-No."

"Ciel, I want you to lie down, try to relax." the doctor said. "I'm afraid you two need to wait in the hall."she added glancing at Alois and Sebastian. Sebastian hesitated before standing up.

"We will be just outside. Will you be-"

"Does it look like it?" Ciel cried. Alois kissed his head.

"I'll be back with you soon, Love. When the doctor's finished examining you." Ciel reluctantly nodded, watching them leave the room. Sebastian left the door open just enough to listen to the conversation.

The doctor helped Ciel lean back against the pillows.

"I need you to try to calm down. I know you're in a lot of pain and you're afraid but you must try." She placed her hand on Ciel's belly but applied no pressure.

"Just relax. I'm going to see-" She was cut off by a sharp gasp from her patient.

"Ciel, listen carefully, I need you to calm down, the more worked up you are the more painful and difficult this will be. Your child will be born soon and you need to be as calm as possible."

Outside the door Alois's eyes grew wide.

"This is really happening." He said quietly.

"Yes," Sebastian confirmed.

"Poor Ciel, he's terrified and the baby's early, that's not going to make him feel any better. He was so scared of this happening...we both were."

"Now it has, and th question becomes what will you do about it?" The butler watched the blonde demon for a moment, Alois never taking his eyes off Ciel.

"He needs me right now." the young demon reasoned.

"That's true. So tell me, in a situation such as this, what does one do?" Alois took a moment to calm his own nerves.

"I don't know about everyone else, but Ciel needs me and as I said before, my place is beside him...no matter what."

"What of the doctor?"

"Her job is to help Ciel have the baby and make sure he's all right, not to tell me I shouldn't help him through this." To Sebastian's astonishment, Alois pushed open the door and rushed over to the bed where Ciel was now sitting up.

"You cannot be in here during the birth, under no circumstance-"The doccrot began, earning a glare from the soon to be father.

"He's having my child, this is my house and I'll do as I please. You said he needs to be calm, so I'm going to do the best I can."

"I cannot allow-"

"Do you know who I am?" Sebastian called to the doctor. She turned to him.

"I am the Devil's son and as such I am to be obeyed, Alois stays. I'd advice you not to test my patience, that last demon to do so...well let's just say it didn't end well for him."Sebastian added sternly.

"As you wish, your majesty." the slightly irritated tone called back.

"good. I'll go and get the supplies, I'll stay close in case you need anything else." He turned to leave.

"It'll be all right, Love. I'm right here." He heard Alois say a the boy climbed up behind Ciel, allowing the dark haired teen to rest against him.

He took Ciel's hand.

"I've got you, when you need to, I want you to do whatever you have to do to get through it, don't worry about anything else."

 _Well done little beast. I'm impressed._ Sebastian thought to himself exiting the room to gather the required items. He was finally beginning to feel that he was leaving Ciel in good hands.


	14. Chapter 14

Alois couldn't hold back the tears as he looked at the tiny being lying in his arms, wrapped in the blue blanket Hannah had made.

"You're finally here,my little Kieran. You're just so perfect." He whispered to his newborn son. The child stared up at his father through bright, cyan eyes.

"You scared us you know,your mummy and me. You weren't supposed to be here until later and when you got here and didn't cry... It was one of the scariest things that's happened to us, and believe me, your mother and I know scary. But all that matters to me now is that you're both okay. You look a lot like your mother, beautiful dark hair and all. You make me so happy. When Mummy wakes up, he'll probably want to cuddle you some more then you can meet the rest of our family. They already love you too. I'm going to show you everything, you'll always know what it's like to be loved and I promise you I'll keep you and mummy safe. You'll have more than I did. You'll never have to worry about being alone. You're my most precious gift, Kieran. The one thing in a thousand terrible ones that is right. It's hard to believe something so incredible came from something like me." Alois gently kissed the newborn's head as the tears continued.

"Are you still crying?" The weak voice called from the bed. Alois turned to Ciel. The new mother was pale, his body trembling.

"Only happy tears, Love. How are you feeling?"

"Exhausted, still in a lot of pain. Is Kieran alright?"

"He's fine, do you want him?" The older demon offered.

"You would have to help me again, I don't fully trust myself while I'm shaking." Alois laid his son in the cradle and moved closer to Ciel, helping him to sit up. Ciel moaned painfully.

"I'm sorry, Ciel." Alois rearranged the pillows behind him. He then carefully leaned Ciel back against them.

"I told you to stop being sorry." Ciel allowed the cover to be pulled over him and a large pillow to be laid across his lap.

*I know you did, but it was so hard on you and twenty three hours-"

"If it was meant to be easy, it wouldn't be called labor. I knew when I decided to have him that it would involve a lot of pain, I didn't quite imagine this much, but every second of pain I felt from the start was worth it." Alois sat down next to him, resting his forehead against Ciel's.

"You're amazing." He said kissing the younger demon lovingly. "I meant what I told you when he came into the world, I'm so proud of you." He kissed him once more before going to the cradle and lifting the boy into his arms, carrying him to the bed.

"Here's Mummy, Kieran." Alois announced, laying the baby on the pillow as Ciel slipped a hand behind his head.

"Got him, love?"

"Yes. But don't go anywhere, I told you, I need you to stay close until I stop shaking."

"I hope that's soon, it worries me."

"The doctor told you it's just from having him. It's stressful so this is the way my body reacts to 'it, it's normal."

"I know, I just love you so much and if something happened to you-"

"I'm all right." Ciel turned his attention to his child.

"Tell Daddy everything is fine." He said stroking the infant's cheek softly with his finger. Kieran yawned causing his parents to grin.

"Daddy didn't let you sleep much did he, we've all had quite a busy day, haven't we?" Ciel said softly.

"I can't help being excited, our little boy is finally here. I don't know if I can put into words how thankful I am. You changed my life and gave me this beautiful little boy."

"You can't say something like that with words, but you can show me. It's all in how you treat him. If you always give him the same love I saw today, I'll always know how much we mean to you." Alois settled himself close to his family, he loved to watch the new mother bonding with their infant son. The child's faint cry prompted his mother to reposition him. Alois frowned, he knew what Ciel had to do.

 _"Your son will need to be given feedings every two hours." The doctor said examining Ciel._

 _"What will he eat?"Alois asked unable to take his eyes off of his son._

 _" As with any demon, a child requires a sacrifice. A sacrifice given in love to sustain them. He will take this from his mother, Ciel will know what to do when the child is ready. It becomes instinct. But as you can see, Ciel has been weakened. Both mother and child will live, but as the father, you might also be required to make the same sacrifice for the mother of your child. Ciel will be on bed rest until further notice._

"Can you get me a bottle, and hold him?" Ciel's voice brought him out of his thought.

"Of course." Without hesitation, he did as he was told.

"Shh, it's all right, Kieran. Daddy's getting the bottle, you'll eat soon." Ciel soothed, continuing to stroke Kieran's tiny cheek. Alois sat back down, the requested object in his hand.

"Go see Daddy." Ciel allowed the child to be taken. He unbuttoned the sleeve of his nightshirt, exposing his wrist. The dark haired demon bit down until a stream of crimson flowed from the wound. He began to fill the bottle. Once it was filled to the correct spot, Ciel healed the cut, passing the bottle to Alois.

"You'll have to do it. I-i can't."

"Are you-"

"I will be,when he finishes, you can take him to see everyone. I need to sleep."

"I'll make sure you get some quiet time. Are you well enough for me to leave you?"

"For a short time, an hour or two should be fine." When the child finished, Alois laid him back in his cradle and helped Ciel lean back against the pillows.

"Do you need anything?" He asked, brushing back a strand of dark hair from Ciel's face.

"Just sleep at the moment. Remember to do careful with him, he's just a baby."

"I'll be very gentle, I promise." The blonde demon said kissing Ciel lovingly.

"Sleep well Love, we'll see you soon. I love you very much."

"Love you too." Ciel said drifting back into sleep. Alois pulled the blanket over Ciel and remained still for several minutes before lifting his son into his arms with a smile.

"Come on then, let's go say hello to our family while Mummy takes a nap. We'll see him later, I promise." He said carrying the infant from the room. Alois had never been so sure of anything, he needed his family, his Ciel and the infant son he had been given had made his life perfect.


	15. Chapter 15

" why can't I see them, Hannah, I didn't get to all day and a lot of yesterday. The doctor was here for a really long time. " Luca frowned.

"It won't be much longer now, the doctor said everything would be fine. There's no need to worry." The maid soothed, kneeling next to him.

Alois smiled, stepping into the drawing room.

"You can see Kieran now if you want, Luca. You can't be loud around him, babies get scared easily." The other demon's turned to him.

" Brother!" Luca cried excitedly, hurrying to stand before him. The younger boy attempted to stand on his toes for a better look at the baby.

"Let's go sit down, you'll be able to see him better that way." Alois said moving to the sofa. He lowered himself down onto the cushion and waited for Luca to climb up next to him. The brothers were joined by Hannah and Sebastian.

"This is baby Kieran." The blonde demon announced proudly. The infant gazed around at the faces looking down upon him through sleepy eyes.

"He's so tiny." Luca commented in awe.

"He'll grow. He might've been a bit bigger if he had waited a couple weeks. But he's healthy, just needs a bit of extra attention and Ciel's going to be fine, that's all that matters to me."

"Congratulations, Your Highness, he is beautiful." Hannah said.

"He is, just like his Mummy. I've never been happier, isn't he perfect?"

"Brother, do you love him more than me?" Luca asked sadly.

"There are different kinds of love, Luca. We talked about this before. I love you very much, but I love Ciel differently, remember talking about it?" The boy nodded.

"Just like I love both of you in other ways, it's the same for Kieran."

"Oh. Where is Ciel?"

"In our room, he needs to sleep for a while, but he said it was okay to bring the baby to see you. If you want, when he's feeling better you can visit with him for a bit."

"I'm glad the baby doesn't live in his tummy anymore, I don't really like it when Ciel doesn't feel good and I want him to play."

"I didn't like that part either, but he'll be better soon, now that Kieran's here. We won't be able to play right away, I'll have to look after them for a while. Having a baby isn't easy, mothers need time after the little one is born."

"Brother, can I help too?"

"With some things, if you want to. Do you want to hold him?"

"Can I really, I've never held a real baby!" Luca cried excitedly.

"Sit back and I'll show you." Luca immediately did as he was told.

"All right, Luca, you have to hold his head." Alois positioned Luca's arms before hand over the child.

"Look Hannah, I'm doing it!" Luca cried excitedly.

"I see, you're doing very well." Hannah praised.

"Hello little baby," Luca greeted with a smile. " you're so little and you make my brother so happy. I like you." He held the baby only a moment longer before giving him back to Alois.

"Hannah, Sebastian, do you want to hold him too?"

"I would love to,"Hannah said, touched by the offer. " as a sign of respect, you should offer him to Sebastian first. This is our way." Alois nodded.

"Would you want to,Sebastian?"

"I would, yes." Alois carefully handed the newborn demon to the Butler. Sebastian looked down at the infant.

"Goodness, another tiny master, that's two in a row now. You do look very much like my Ciel," Kieran stared into Sebastian's crimson eyes.

"I think he likes you, Sebastian." Luca grinned.

"It's possible I suppose." The Butler stared at the child affectionately. "I do hope you take after your mother more than your father. I have little patience with him."

"Believe me, I hope he's not like me too. I want better for him. I want him to understand that he can be so much more, be anything and everything he wants as long as he's happy." Alois gazed at his son. "He's my miracle."

"Goodness, how you've grown, Alois Trancy. For your sake I hope it isn't temporary."

"It's not, Ciel makes me want to do better and now that Kieran came into our lives, I know what I want to be and I I'll do everything I can for them, just like I promised."

"We shall see." Sebastian replied. The Butler held the newborn demon for several more moments before surprising everyone and handing the infant to Hannah directly. The maid instantly felt her heart melt.

"What a beautiful boy you are." She said softly, clearly enjoying the moment. "You will bring such joy to all of us. You hold our hope for a better future, a peaceful existence within these walls." Alois frowned, The urge to check on Ciel hit him suddenly and he stood from his seat.

"Your Highness, what is it?" The maid asked in concern.

"I have to go back upstairs." He answered. " can you look after Kieran?"

"Of course." Alois thanked her and rushed back to his and Ciel's bedroom to find the new mother awake and in obvious pain. He hurried to the bed.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm fine. " Ciel insisted weakly.

"You don't seem like you are. I think I can help you feel better." Alois turned to the bedside table where he had placed a silver goblet and remembering Ciel's offering to their son and the doctor's orders quickly removed his jacket and made a deep cut into his wrist filling the goblet. After healing himself, he offered it to Ciel.

"That must be what this is for, the sacrifice I'm supposed to make for you." Alois slipped a hand behind Ciel, cradling his head I'm his arm and bringing the cup to his lips.

Ciel sipped the warm liquid slowly, feeling his pain subside, the trembling ceased.

"Take your time, love. If you need me to, I can fill it up again." The blonde demon spoke gently. Ciel emptied the goblet

"Feeling better now?" Alois asked. "

"I am actually. It helps with the pain."

"And wrappings you're not shaking anymore."

"It helps to heal you after child birth and keeps up your strength so you can feed the infant.' Hannah explained as she, Sebastian and Luca entered the room. " it still takes time, but it will make the recovery easier. " Ciel noticed the look of irritation on Sebastian's face.

"What's that look for?" The former earl questioned.

"Nothing of importance, My lord." Luca giggled.

"Sebastian didn't think brother would do it, he said brother wouldn't help make you better but Hannah said he would. Sebastian thought brother would forget about that part and stay downstairs with us. Now he has to do Hannah's chores for three months."

"You really have no trust in me to do the right thing do you?" Alois shook his head.

"Very little. If I had none, you would not have been given this chance. You wanted to prove yourself, and though I am not completely convinced ..I'm impressed by your efforts. It isn't every demon who defies doctor's orders to attend the birth of their child, to comfort the child's mother through labor, seated behind him as you were for his benefit. Going so far as to offer a second goblet so willingly. To confront me to make it clear that you care so deeply for him. Well done, Alois. I advise you to move forward and not back."

"I won't. This is what I want, I need to be better for all of us. I'll do anything."

"See that you don't." He warned. "Young Master, how are you feeling?"

"A bit better. How did it go downstairs?"

"Quite needn't worry, please just rest. Everything will be taken care of." The Butler bowed his head respectfully. Hannah gave the infant back to Alois.

"We should let the three of you have some quiet family time, if you should need anything, call." Hannah said leading Luca out of the room. The boy had protested but received a promise to visit later from Ciel.

"That was different." Ciel commented. "Sebastian was actually really nice to you."

"He didn't even call me a little beast this time."

"That can be arranged." Sebastian called from the hall as he passed by." Ciel shook his head. Alois chuckled. This new life would be an interesting one, there was no doubting it.


	16. Chapter 16

Ciel woke to the sound of Kieran sobbing in his cradle next to the bed. He pushed himself up slowly, realizing quickly that his pain was not as severe.

"I've got him, stay in bed and rest." Alois said, the blonde demon was already lifting his son into his arms and lowering himself onto the edge of the bed. Alois handed a bottle to Ciel and waited for it to be filled.

"It's all right, Mummy's getting it ready for you." Alois soothed, gently bouncing the child.

"You're really good with our son." Ciel praised, he enjoyed watching the two bond. "Kieran is only two days old and you're already on top of things."

"Course I am, you still need rest and it's my responsibility to take care of you two. I love how that sounds, our son. Isn't it absolutely astonishing, we made this beautiful little boy. Just have a look at this adorable little face. I feel like...after everything I've done wrong, he's the one thing that's right. Our one true miracle. Anyway, I'd better be on top of things after everything you went through to get him here, it's the least I can do. twenty-three hours of labor and everything in the nearly nine months before that." Ciel gave the bottle back to Alois.

" Don't you want to feed him?"

"When I feel a bit better. It's still difficult."

"We'll work on that in a moment, don't worry."

"I'm not worried at all, you seem to have it all under control, don't you?" The blonde demon smiled.

"I do my best. How are you feeling today?"

"Better than yesterday, still sore and tired. I think I'll be able to get out of bed in a-"

"Let's let the doctor make that decision, you're too important to us to have something happen to you from getting up too soon after having a baby."

"Nothing will happen, I've rested for days and I'd like to be able to move around a bit"

" I know and I want you to as well, but you need to be well first. You had some complications and-"

"You worry-"

"If you say too much-"

"Yes, you worry too damn much."

"That's what they all say until you end up hurt and I worry even more. If I do worry a lot, it's only because I love you so much and I want you to be healthy." Ciel rested his head on Alois' shoulder.

"I know. I've never really liked it when people fussed over me. I'm not really sure why I was more tolerant when I was pregnant, but now that he's here, I don't need so much attention."

"I understand. I really liked it though, getting to take care of you like that."

"You can still do certain things, just understand that I won't need it as often."

" I'll try to tone it down a touch,it won't happen over night. It'll be hard to break the habit."

"I'm sure you'll find a way. You've gotten better at figuring things out."

"I try. It's not always easy but I suppose that's life as a parent."

"It would seem so." Alois stood up, placing Kieran in his bed and once again filling the glass before handing it to Ciel and sitting beside him.

"That should help you feel better, but if you need more,I don't mind giving it to you." He watched Ciel sip the warm,crimson liquid.

"You know, it kind of...makes me happy, doing this for you." The blonde demon admitted.

Ciel drained the glass of its contents and handed it back to Alois who set it on the bedside table.

"Do you have any plans today?" Alois shrugged.

"I thought maybe we could spend some time together, the three of us. If you're up to it, we can have visitors later. I can help you hold Kieran if you like." Ciel nodded, allowing Alois to rearrange the pillows behind him, helping him to lean against them.

"Better?" He asked.

"Much better." Alois lifted his son into his arms, carrying him to the bed and laying him in Ciel's arms,careful to keep hands on the baby.

"Hello,my little one." Ciel greeted lovingly. Kieran's eyes wandered through the room. The infant yawned softly. "Did you enjoy your time with Daddy?"

"We always have a good time." Alois replied. "I can't wait to really get to know him,when starts to grow into his own personality. Whatever he's like, I'd like to teach him that he doesn't have to be like us. He can take the life you've given him and make it anything he wants to. I want to give him everything I didn't have and see what he can do with it."

"I agree that he should have better. We know our past, we can make a better life for him. We'll be capable of protecting him more because of what we are."

"Hannah thinks he could have some of our human traits. I just hope if he gets anything from either of us,it's your strength. You really are a lot stronger than I am." Alois admitted.

"I don't know about that, like I told you earlier, you've improved."

"You can handle so much more though. If I had been carrying Kieran, you wouldn't have been able to deal with me, I whine enough as it is,you handled it brilliantly. When things ho wrong, it's always you that keeps your head."

"You kept yours when I had complications, I needed you to be there and you were the one keeping me calm. You-"

"You were pregnant, you needed me to. You don't really need me anymore though, you'll be out of bed soon.

" is that what you think?" Alois bowed his head.

"No one ever needs someone like me. No one really notices-"

"I did,didn't I. Luca needs you,Kieran needs you. There will never be a day that I won't need you in some way. Whether its helping with our son or to have someone I love very much with me to share my life with. You are needed. Alois smiled faintly.

" what would I do without you, Ciel?"

"That's not something you're going to have to worry about." The blonde de!on kissed Ciel lovingly.

"I want to spend my forever with you, Ciel." Ciel leaned against his shoulder, Kieran yawned in his mother's arms drifting back into sleep. A soft knock caught their attention but neither teen moved.

"Pardon me, young Master." Sebastian said entering the room. "I thought you might like to know that the daily chores are complete, I have also scheduled your follow up appointment which will also include the doctor examining master Kieran. You can expect the visit Tuesday afternoon."

"Good." Ciel replied.

"Also, if I may have some time off this afternoon, my current food source does not sustain as well as-"

"Of course, I understand." Sebastian bowed.

"Thank you, my Lord. How are you feeling?"

"Better. I'm sure I'll be out of this bed soon."

"It would be wonderful to have you up and about again. It has been rather quiet downstairs since you've been confined to you bed."

"Don't worry, I'll have up and around, driving you mad again before you know it." Ciel teased.

"I look forward to it,my young master. I have spoken to Hannah, should you need anything before I return, she will be happy to help, Luca seems eager as well."

"Right. Get back as soon as you've had enough." Sebastian bowed once more and disappeared from view.

"Ciel, are you okay with him for a bit?" Alois asked.

"I should be, but not too long." The older demon kissed his head.

"I'll be right back." He said sliding off the bed.

"Where are you off to now?"

"I'll tell you later." Ciel sighed heavily as Alois too vanished into the hall.

"Sebastian, can I-"

"Stop right there." The Butler demanded. He pointed to the rug hanging over the railing.

"Wha-"

"I have no idea what you spilled on this rug,Jim Macken, however it took me well over an hour to clear and repair it. I was going to wait to bring it up, but as you followed me,there is no time like the present. Next time you do it, I will kill you, am I clear?" Sebastian narrowed his eyes.

"You'd kill me over a rug?"Alois tilted his head.

" I've killed for lesser reasons."

"I don't doubt that. But-" Alois cleared his throat, standing straight and meeting the demon butler's gaze.

"If you're going to kill me, I'd at least like to have thoroughly earned it-"

"You have more than earned it I assure you."

"Yes, Well..I have a request."

"What makes you think I would grant it?"

"You're the only one who can. I could do this another way, but like I said, for Ciel and Kieran, we need to get along and I know you've been trying, you stopped calling me a beast at least. You said I had to be strong and be willing to die for them, I'll prove I am now. Sebastian... I know you don't like me, but you love my family. Ciel's given me reason to change, you gave me a chance to be the person I need to be for them-"

"You're stalling."

"I wanted to do this the right way, since Ciel means as much to you as me and Luca mean to Hannah."

"Get on with it."

"Sebastian, Out of respect for you, I ask that you let me...ask Ciel to marry me."


End file.
